A new addition
by ProcrastinatingWithADirtyMind
Summary: A new girl arrives in Japan after living in America for sometime, she attends Ouran High School where she meets Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins then let the outsider into their world and find themselves in every situation possible.  Soz, suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first fanfic, uh review please. Tell me what you think; disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters or **_**Ouran High**__**School Host Club**_**!**

**A couple things you need to know about the story is that it's based around Hikaru and Kaoru and also a character I made up. It's set when they are in year eight (I'm Australian, that's how my schooling goes) but it is still set in Japan and at Ouran. **

**Ok, onto the start of the story :)**

**(Character I made up) Misaki POV**

"Ok class settle down! We have a new student starting today." The teacher's voice hits the rose coloured walls, the sound bouncing around the room and the noise making the situation all the more nerve racking. The feeling of butterflies press in on my stomach and my legs tingle, I hate being the new kid. "Misaki Aomori." The teacher gave me a sideways glance as if signalling me to do something.

The students opposite me were everything I hadn't expected, when I had come back to Japan after living in America for a while, I had expected to go back to living in the city I had lived in previously. Instead I had been moved to Tokyo where I was told I would be schooling at Ouran high School. A school full of rich kids with nothing better to do, whereas I, coming from an orphanage and making my own in life hadn't expected to be in such a situation.

Staring at me were other teens, but these teens had perfectly placed hair and flawlessly pressed uniforms. I felt like an insect on the edge of someone's windscreen, the awkward person looking through someone else's eyes. I did an awkward wave with only two fingers as I slipped into some sort of cool person façade, "hey." I smile with only the edges of my mouth turning up.

It then occurred to me that I had greeted the others in English instead of Japanese, none of them looked at me funny so my heart rate returned to a somewhat normal pace. I pushed some of the stray hair behind my ear; and then proceeded to comb my fingers through the awkwardly cut side fringe. My butterflies weren't leaving me alone and as I began thinking more about them the more nervous I grew.

"Are there any spare seats?" I look back at the teacher; his grey eyes search the room as he places silver rimmed glasses on top of the horrible comb over his hair has been placed in.

"There's a seat next to us." Says a bored sort of voice from up the back, a slim fingered hand is gesturing carelessly to a bare desk. The teacher nods and I walk past very primp and perfect students, some of them smile and others turn to talk to the person beside them. A hook is provided for the bag I had received from a staff member at the front office. I push the chair out with my foot and sit down trying to look as confident as I ever have and feeling like I've put on a snobby air.

I turn to look at the boy beside me, his orangey red coloured hair shine deeply in the sun the colour matches his perfectly rounded eyes which are framed with beautiful eyelashes. He's slouched in the chair and looks straight ahead and his uniform, as unflattering as the uniforms are, seems to look good on him. Instead of making an arse of myself and slipping over my words to say something to him, I turn to the front. And then notice another person on my right.

Hoping this person may be a little more social I turn and smile, feel stupid when I notice the exact same looking boy doing the exact same thing as the boy on my left. _Twins? Awesome! _I turn back around thanking the imaginary person in my head that I was seated up the back and no one had noticed my awkward performance.

"Ok class, we are going to do the English conversations we hadn't got to finish or start last time." Says the teacher flipping open a green folder with his name on it. I'm too far away to be able to read the writing, and now I'm conscious of the fact that I've forgotten the teacher's name.

And then I also become conscious to the subject the teacher had made clear, English. I almost smile at the fact that I've already learnt English from the young age of five and living in a country that speaks only English. I feel like I can impress someone with my knowledge now, unlike in America where I was the one having difficulties for some time with the language.

"Misaki?" I am pulled from the memory of having a teacher lean over me and inspect my horrible display of idiocy with the English language. I look up to the teacher who is now just standing a metre from my desk.

"Yes?" I ask weakly.

"Would you mind pairing up with Hikaru and Kaoru? They are having a bit of trouble." The teacher then gestures to the two boys beside me, I look at the boys from the corners of my eyes and notice neither of them are moving. This is a situation best described as extremely nerve racking.

"Uh –" I begin to say whatever comes to mind but as if life had just struck them the two boys sigh, stand and then drag their tables to my side. All in unison which kind of spooked me and also amazed me. The type of thing you'd expect to be only in a T.V. show.

"We aren't actually having trouble," says the one on my right.

"He just thinks we are since we don't do the work." Finishes the one on my left, as I come to notice that what they said was all in English instead of Japanese.

"So I'm not really needed, perfect because I really suck at explaining things. Especially when it's in another language." I'm taking this piece of information about myself from my year seven experience when trying to help my friend in French. She had annoyed me with being unable to pronounce 'et toi' so I had given up on her.

With a bored tone the two say in unison, "So why did you move here?" Then says the twin on my left, "seeing as your speaking English instead of Japanese." I shrug.

"It's more natural to speak English; I have lived most of my life in America and only five years here. Explains why I don't have an American name." While in America I had been asked why I hadn't changed my name to something more 'normal' and I had always responded, 'because my name is normal to me.' And now it's one of the most normal here, my home country. "Anyway, which one of you is Hikaru and which one is Kaoru?" I ask feeling a little caged with not knowing which one is which.

"Guess." They say, I sigh with the sudden inconvenience. I hope this is a time where my impeccable guessing skills comes to hand.

"On my left is Kaoru and the right is Hikaru." I shrug as I pull a pencil from the bag at my side. I begin to draw randomly on a piece of scrap paper I had ripped from my _English _book. "Am I right?" I ask a little absentmindedly.

When nothing comes from the twins I look at them both, they share a look and then nod. I thank the imaginary voice in my head for looking just the slightest bit cool.

"Anyways, what are we supposed to be doing?" I say now wishing I had left my hair down instead of putting my long black hair into a messy side bun.

"We have to write a conversation down in English." They both say, the thoughts of _how awesome is that _and _I wish I had a twin to do that with!_ flow through my head. Then Hikaru finishes off with, "and with it translated into Japanese after." I nod.

"Thank god I can do both, won't be too difficult." A wave of absolute surprise washes over me as I realise I said that out loud, _I am such a dork! _"I seriously said that out loud!" I groan, and then catch a glimpse of the twins smile. It was there then it wasn't, but I'm adamant that the bored looking twins smiled.

"What should we start off with?" Says Kaoru.

"I dunno hello?" I'm going off from the way my teacher taught us French.

"Hi." The twins say together, both of them looking at me.

"We should probably sit in a triangle so I can look at you both and not feel like an idiot." I say pushing my chair back to then look at amused faces. "I'm glad you find something funny from my nervousness in this situation." I smile as the boys both crack their beautiful smiles. "Anyways, hello." I say as my cheeks become a little hot, I make a hand gesture as I say 'hello' and then immediately feel stupid for doing so.

"Hey." Hikaru continues after Kaoru and as the conversation progresses I find that the company of the two twins is quite entrancing and amusing. And then in no time the bell rings and the class is standing.

"What do you have next?" Asks the twins.

"Math." I say looking at them, a ghost of a smile passes over their lips.

"Class?"

"B4…" They crack their earth shattering gorgeous smiles.

"Sit next to us, kay?" Says Kaoru, while Hikaru nods and packs his stuff into the smallish bag. I nod a little happy that I have found two extremely hot twins who want me to hang around them in another class.

**The twins POV**

They look at each other, knowing the look in the other's eyes. Despite not knowing why they feel like being friendly with the new girl, Misaki. They hadn't once been friendly to the other students in their class, always ignoring them and never becoming more than classmates with the others.

The confusion colouring the two boys was somewhat distressing to them, they had never been that friendly with anyone but each other. To have told her to sit with them during Math and then planning on sitting with her at Lunch hasn't been a part of the twins enclosed lives.

Not only was Misaki pretty, with her glossy black hair the tips dyed neon blue. The perfect shade of green for her eye colour, then her perfect body shape and how cute she is when her short height is added. Misaki was funny and to the twins surprise she was able to hold a steady conversation with them. With her being so charismatic the twins didn't know if they should take the chance to be friends with the new girl; or if they should stay as they had been.

On the way to Math, they had decided to give being friends with Misaki a week. To decide on whether it felt right, or if she should find others to surround herself with.

"And I don't feel a little left out with walking awkwardly behind you and you guys whispering suspiciously to one another." Misaki moves up beside the two, the last of the conversation with the twins was a last glance of agreement as they both smile down at the half smiling Misaki.

**Review please! As I said this is my first Fanfic and I want people to like it. So tell me if you do :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll continue this story if I get 3 reviews, kay? :) I think I should plan things before sitting and staring at the computer for twenty minutes without doing anything…**

**Onto the story!**

**Misaki POV**

So far a rich kid's school has been a harder experience than anything I've ever done before, and I've only been here for three days. I always thought that rich kids went to school because it was compulsory but in reality they actually do work, and not laid back dumbed down work, I mean difficult brain exerting work.

I used to get by in school, now I'm having to take my time.

And to tell the truth, I hate it.

"Did you get the notes down?" Kaoru whispers to me during fifth period Science class. I look down at my book hoping I subconsciously took down the notes that would help me in midterms. I begin to hate myself when I realise I only took down half the vital notes and then began drawing crappy flowers in the margins of my book.

I shake my head sullenly, "Hikaru did you get the notes." Kaoru whispers awfully loudly to his brother on the other side of me.

"Honestly Kaoru could you get any louder?" Says the half smiling Hikaru, he then flings his book as if it had been practiced about a million times. Kaoru snatches it from the air and begins to hurriedly write down the notes.

His messy yet extremely clear writing travels all across the lines in uncoordinated waves, he then puts the book on my desk. I look to where I had stopped and try and get all the information down before the bell goes. "Seriously Misaki I had taken you to be the academic type." Says Hikaru without ever taking his eyes from the board. The teacher now eyeing us suspiciously.

"Yeah so did I," I tried to keep my mouth from moving and failing epically. "Until I found out I don't like hard work." I try not and smile when Hikaru tries to keep his mouth shut while he laughs.

We all shut up when a knock sounds on the classroom door, I look to the windows that line the classroom that show the hall way. Three men stand there, tall and intimidating. Their suits a black tarnish colour and their ties are straightened to perfection.

The panic in me rises; I look straight down at my book and copy everything out. Look back up to the board and start writing unnecessary things. My hands shake a little but I control that with gripping my pencil tighter, my knuckles are turning a slow white colour.

I can hear the footsteps the teacher makes as she walks over to the door, the door squeals as she opens it. Everything happens in slow motion, I feel like I'm caught in a time warp. I look over at Kaoru; he is tapping his pen against the edge of his book Hikaru is staring absently out the window.

I put my pen down; I need to recover from my utter panic attack or I'll be caught. Last time the men had found me, I had had bleach blonde hair courtesy of my best friends accidental dye switch. I had been wearing contacts which were blue, because at the time I didn't like the colour green so I hated my eye colour. I had looked like the all-around American girl just with a slight brown tinge to my skin tone.

I'm praying that the men won't recognise me. I haven't changed all that drastically, just grown a few more centimetres; my hair colour is completely the opposite from last time and my tips are dyed blue. So that might lead them off a bit, I have no contacts in so the bright green of my eyes could confuse them. And at this age, I have boobs.

When they first caught me I was twelve and a late bloomer, at the age of fourteen and going through a phase of deciding which hair colour and what clothing to go with; I could stump the detectives now talking with my teacher.

_I'll have to disappear again if they know who I am._ I thought with an immense amount of sadness. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Misaki POV**

"They look like foreigners." The twins say in unison, I will them to shut up and stop talking about the big scary men at my classroom door. "I think they are supposed to look intimidating." Says Hikaru as he looks the three men up and down. "They failed in that department." Respond's Kaoru.

The twins snicker behind their hands as I keep my eyes trained on the men. There are two men near the third man talking with the teacher; these two men are scanning the class. The looks in their eyes were cold and searching, my palms began to sweat and I feel my heart beat increase.

My eyes connect with the one closest to the white board, I know if I don't do something that looks innocent he will look into my records and further his investigation. I cock my head and give a charming smile hoping that it was enough to evade who I really am.

The man smiles back as if I didn't look like anyone familiar. I look back over to Hikaru and then over to Kaoru, they were both staring at the men as was the rest of the class. "Do you know him?" Hikaru asks as they both turn to me.

"No." I lie, I know all of them. I've been running from them for two years or so, but Hikaru and Kaoru don't need to know this. The man talking to the teacher is Goka Wilson the man who I had smiled at is his brother, Harvey Wilson the two brothers are American, whereas the other man is Japanese. He is near Harvey and his name is Kenta Ootori a cousin of Kyoya Ootori who is in class 2-A; whereas the Hitachiin brothers and I are in 2-C. (Guys don't have a cow at me if I got this wrong, because I'm making all this up :) sorry.)

"Class, this is the private police force of the Kobayashi family, the daughter to the heir of the family business has gone missing." My teacher holds up a photo of a smiling light brown haired girl with sparkling green eyes. I was five in that photo and my hair was lighter than it is now; the teacher had watered down the 'gone missing' part. I'd been missing since I was eleven; my mother who is a controlling, negative and over powering woman had forced an arranged marriage on me. I had been scheduled to marry a boy a few years older than me when I turned sixteen.

Thing is, I wasn't going to marry the handsome yet arrogant and uptight kid. I'd rather die than marry someone like him, which is why I ran away and lived in another state in America until I could get the money to go back to Japan. Going through puberty helped changed the way I look, so the 'private police force' hasn't seen the familiarity in my baby face to my somewhat matured face.

Goka spoke up after my teacher. "Her mother, Kaneko Kobayashi has sent us here to look for Misaki Kobayashi but we suspect that she has changed her last name so it makes our job harder." I had legally changed my last name, but at the time the court house had only had written files and when all of those files had burned down in an 'electrical' fire, none of the files had been recovered and none had been backed up. I went to all lengths to not be married to someone such as the man my mum picked, and I didn't run away just because of the man but I want a life before getting married and growing old. "If you have any information about this girl we would like to know. If you withhold any information and you are found out about it, you will be prosecuted. Thank you." Goka is like how I remember him, the stoic faced, tall, sturdy and intimidating man, I guess he has gotten a little older with a few lines crossing his forehead but apart from that, still as he was.

They turn and leave and I let out a long breath I hadn't noticed I had been holding. I rub my sweaty hands on my skirt as I relish in the warm feeling of relief. If I were ever caught I don't know what my mother would do, but I would be terrified anyway. Especially if she went ahead with the marriage, that would be the worst, to spend my life with such a man. The image is too horrible to picture.

"Why do you look so relieved?" Says Hikaru and Kaoru looking bored as usual, both of them standing in front of my desk looking down at me. There were times like these where I almost couldn't tell which one was which. Almost.

"Something about people with authority make me anxious." I say packing up my things after I realise that the bell had already gone, I stand up and when the boys are turned I undo my first button and run my fingers through my messy hair trying to look a little not like myself. _Misaki you can't risk them recognising you. _I think as I devise impossible plans of hiding my identity without looking all that different to my new classmates. All my plans consisted of me being a supernatural creature and having the power to change form.

"What do we have next?" Hikaru asks.

"Lunch." I say jokingly, slipping back into myself as plans form in the back of my head. I needed to protect myself in this crucial time of hiding, but as plans formed so did an important connection. _If they picked this school out of the handful in Tokyo, even out of Japan, it means they are on my track._ I ignored that logical piece of info as I listen to Hikaru and Kaoru talk about a new movie that had just come out.

"I wonder where the kid could be." Says Hikaru looking to Kaoru and to me.

I give a tight lipped smile, "who knows."

**Kaneko Kobayashi POV**

"How old is she now?" Mr Takahashi, the father of the son I had arranged my run away daughter to marry. If only Misaki knew what the circumstances were for my arranging this marriage, I'd rather have my daughter hate me than have her hate what she was becoming apart.

"Fourteen now, she'll be fifteen soon." Mr Takahashi _humphs _at the piece of information.

_Well I guess it's for the best that she's in Japan for her two last years of her own life. I hope she is found soon though, or else the Takahashi family will get involved…that would be a disaster!_ My thoughts all bundle together as my worry for my daughter and her dangerous situation swirl within the depths of my brain. I barely notice Mr Takahashi talking away.

His phone rings which snaps me out of my own head, he ignores it and turns to face the window as he speaks. "If you don't find her my family will take matters into our own hands, my son insisted of going to Tokyo in search of her himself."

"Yes, I know. But I know we will find her and I have no problem if your son searches." _Maybe if Misaki sees him, she'll be scared out of running and surrender. _But I doubted it, Misaki is my daughter and no matter what she is feeling she doesn't give up.

His phone goes again, this time he seems to notice it. He checks the caller ID, "excuse me I need to take this." Mr Takahashi says politely. "Hello son, anything?" He waits for Daichi, his son, to reply. "Ok, bye."

Mr Takahashi turns back to me, "Daichi is checked into a hotel in Tokyo, he'll be checking everywhere until he's found her. You know your daughter is jeopardising my sons schooling, if she isn't found in time for the wedding we will not overlook this." The snideness in Mr Takahashi's voice made me want to hit some sense into him. Despite his sons obvious good looks the boy was a disgusting insect on the edge of my windscreen.

If my husband's business weren't failing I wouldn't have Misaki marry into the Takahashi's family. Her life would have meaning if she weren't marrying such a man, but I couldn't possibly tell her her father was horrible at managing the company.

But I'm happy that I know my daughter has been able to get from America to Japan without being tailed or without the help of her parents; it's the pride of knowing that despite having your child live a sheltered life she still knows how to look after herself.

And she's going to need that knowledge when she's married to a snob like Daichi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Misaki POV**

I wave to the brothers as I walk away from the school gates; the butterflies in my stomach are still fluttering from when Goka and the others had come to my classroom. It was daunting and terrifying, almost being caught in another country and hiding from everyone I ever knew.

I needed to go shopping before going home; I think there was a sale on the meat at the grocery shop. I could stop by other shops along the way; it would be something to keep my mind off of the situation at hand; despite needing to focus on that the most.

_If I need to move away again where would I go? Italy? How would I get the money…I need a job. Yeah, I'll start looking for a job in a few days. It can't be hard to find a job in Tokyo. _

I walk past a shop which has been shut down; the windows are shielded with newspaper and a sign which specifically says CLOSED is tapped to what I suspect was a door. But the shop itself hadn't caught my attention, neither had the sign, it had been the A4 piece of paper next to it that had pulled me from my thoughts. The paper had my face on it, or well my younger changed face on it and the picture took up most of the space of the page except for the word in bold, **If found please call this number! **an arrow pointed to a number at the bottom of the page.

I stared at the page dumbfounded; I couldn't believe that my family had made these as if I were a lost pet. _I guess that's how they see me, a prize that just lost its way. _I thought it directly at the head of the family – my grandfather – and my mother, the two could take over the world if they ever bumped heads together.

I realise that I have been staring at the page for too long and turn on my heel, and speed walk down the street. I hike my bag up my shoulder and act as if I know what I'm doing and I have money. It was an easy act to slip into; I mean my mother did bring me up to be a money obsessed and arrogant person.

I wait at the lights and so do a bunch of other pedestrians, I feel small compared to the giant business people around me. I rack my fingers through my hair feeling little compared to the city buildings around me and the large men and women in suits. The light turns green to walk and I'm almost pushed over as people begin to walk.

The bus shelter is just a few streets down; I look down at my phone checking the time. I cringe as I realise I only have five minutes to get to the bus shelter, it takes ten minutes to walk to it, so I have to run. I gather my breath; I hope my legs warm up quickly despite the cold air and the shivers racking my body.

I side step other pedestrians as I pump my legs, I hold my bag close to my side as I have the feeling that I'm not going to get to the shelter in time. A black limo pulls up beside me as I slow to a stop. The window rolls down to reveal a familiar face, "You should've seen your face!" Hikaru burst out with laughter as he stares up at my unhappy face.

After seeing the black limo I had been ready to make a break for it, I was terrified. All the blood had run from my face and I felt kind of weak, I really hated the twins right now. "What do you want?" I ask lightening up a bit.

"Well we were driving past and we saw you, and we also want to see what your house looks like." I roll my eyes and fold my arms.

"Of course you do." I mumble under my breath, "Frankly it's not so much a house more like an apartment." I admit a little down that it's a small apartment among other apartments in a very large apartment building. Its small but it's good enough for one person and since I'm just a kid I don't need a big place, or a higher rent. "So don't expect a mansion."

I can see a somewhat happy expression touch the Hitachiin brother's faces, it's almost impossible to make that bored expression go away from the sexy faces. I should get a gold medal for being able to change their expressions. "Get in the car tiny." Say the brothers as they open the door.

I smile at them and step into the limo. I've been in a dozen over the past events in my life so seeing the inside of one didn't do much for me. It was the same spacious and luxurious thing, nothing much had changed for a limo in the past three years.

"Where is your place?" Ask Kaoru, I am facing Kaoru and Hikaru is beside me. There bags are in pockets in the side doors, I place mine neatly on my lap.

"Just follow that bus, where it stops is just a few minutes from my apartment." I lean back into the leathered seats. I was planning on just waving them off, changing into something more comfortable and then going down to the grocery.

Kaoru turns his head and repeats my instructions, "ok sir." Says the driver, I can remember when I did that. After getting into the limo when being picked up from school, telling James my driver to go to the nearest toy shop. I was naïve when I was younger, should have known that my mother would marry me off to another rich family's son. I was naïve and troublesome at the same time. I smile at the memory.

The memory of the fight before I ran away came to mind. Me and mum screaming at each other, the line I had thrown at her before running out is fresh in my mind. _'If I'm going to marry anyone it will be on my terms and my terms only! I'm not marrying someone who isn't the dude for me! MY TERMS!' _And I left with a wallet full of cash and a few clothes in a small back pack. I still stand by what I had said; I will marry on my terms which meant I would marry who I want.

And if running away for three years isn't the type of protest that makes a parent change their mind…I don't know what is!

"See you." I say as I stand at my door, I'm hoping they are going to go.

"You're not going to get rid of us so fast!" They protest in unison, I sigh and move out of the doorway. They both walk in looking around, I walk in after them and drop my bag next to the kitchen bench. In the main room which is the first room you walk into is decked out with a flat screen T.V – because I couldn't help but not buy it – a white leather couch facing it, and behind the couch is the kitchen with a small fridge, a microwave and an oven. There are two rooms branching off of my main room the one that leaves off to the left is a laundry and bathroom, the two separate things are divided by shutter doors. The room which branches off to the right is of course my bedroom. Nothing much in there apart from a double bed, my laptop a desk which I use mainly for studies and then a couch/chair.

Hikaru opens the mini fridge while Kaoru opens the pantry next to it. "Do you eat?" If I can remember clearly then the only thing in the pantry is chocolate icing and a few packets of rice and in the mini fridge there is a packet of steak and two jugs of orange juice.

"I was planning on going to the shops after you guys left." I say leaning against the bench and leaning over it to snag the money I had left there. I look up just in time to see the twins exchange looks, a funny glint in their eye. "Oh nooo." I say putting my hands up as if I were surrendering.

"We've always wanted to see what a commoners grocery shops look like." The twins are then by my side, their bodies flush with mine, they grab my arms and turn to leave. I would have face palmed if I had a spare hand.

The twins seem to glide instead of walk; they drag me all the way down to the street where they stop. I toss my head back and groan audibly, to have the mischievous Hitachiin brothers follow me around in a grocery store isn't my most favourite thing in the world. And to say the least, I barely know what to do in a grocery shop, I used to buy all the things I need over the internet, and then in the years before I had my parents to do all that for me.

"Which way?" They say poking my cheeks, I look up at them and yawn as I shrug.

"Guess." I say smiling sheepishly. They both groan at me and my smile widens, "left." I say shaking my arms from theirs. I start to walk and they walk alongside me, they both look down as they shorten their strides.

We walk down the street, and as we turn the corner I see a really nice, really familiar car. The number plate is familiar, the car itself is familiar, and the people stepping out of the car are too familiar.

The last time I saw the car was three years ago when I ran away, it had been parked out the front of the mansion I lived in and it belonged to the Takahashi family. Daichi, the disgusting germ I was going to marry was sitting in that car the day I had run away.

Goka, Harvey and Kenta all step out of the car holding the same piece of paper from before, another person is with them. He looks familiar but at the same time he still looks like a stranger. Icy winter blue eyes, the mop of dark brown hair, his lips are a slight red colour but it could just be the contrast of his black ensemble. His defined muscle shows beneath his tanned skin; the tank top he wears and the skinny jeans that hang low around his waist show how American he is. I squint at him tyring to remember who he is. Maybe another son of a rich family we had a lunch with, yeah most likely.

Hikaru and Kaoru see them too, "hey look the foreigners looking for that kid." I sink at the comment the twins had made, 'looking for that kid.' Guilt consumes my stomach; I don't know why this feeling has come after three years of hiding from the people I once surrounded my life around. Maybe having Goka and the others come looking for me is why I feel that I am actually missed in the high society of money and snobs. Which could have caused the guilt to stir.

Nah!

I was that rare kid, the one that is stubborn and wants to run around in shorts and slap around in the mud and do things the way she wants. The one not built for high society and rules. They would miss me sure, but I was taking a stand, after being pulled away from the mud and having skirts bought for me I needed this one opportunity to be my own.

I can't feel guilty now when I am this far.

"Maybe she got abducted, isn't that happening a lot nowadays?" Says the twins in unison. I think to myself; _if abduction were being married off to someone you don't want to marry than yeah. She was abducted._

"I wonder who the other kid is." I jot down things in my head.

American.

Obviously rich.

Obviously a snob.

Not my type.

"Hikaru isn't that a son of one of the heirs to a family business our father helps out?" The twins cock their head as they watch the group of guys. "I wonder…" The boys look like they want to create something of a boring situation, which is exactly why I had to go over with them. Despite all common sense possible telling me to turn away, I couldn't let Hikaru and Kaoru make asses of themselves without me to push them away.

They cross the street with me in tow, I have my head down and if I had pockets I would have stuffed my hands in them. I run my fingers through my hair as I begin to stress. I almost bash into the backs of Hikaru and Kaoru, I stop behind them peering up through my eyelashes.

"What happened to the Misaki Kobayashi girl?" Asks the brothers at the exact same time, I can't help but feel like the brothers are going to start something; if anything at that.

The guys turn around, the snobby rich guy looking half as bored as the twins always do and the other three looking all stoic and tight lipped. "She ran away three years ago." The snob says with a note of anger in his tone.

"Hmm." The twins look at each other with that terrifying glint in their eyes. _Oh please no, God if you love me please mute them! _I pray looking up at the sky which is now clouding over with dark grey clouds, a storm tonight. Great.

"And why'd she run away?" The twins keep the freaky unison thing on and while they do that they cock their hips and drag me in the middle of them. They then proceed to poke me in the cheeks, "say, tiny, you're a girl why do you think someone of such class would run away?"

"Maybe the same reason I would." I say dully, but I immediately regret it because I have four people looking for someone with my name, who has the same features as me, and if I were to get a DNA testing it would show that I am the girl who ran away.

The snob catches onto what I say faster than the other three, the brother's laugh at how bored I had been looking as I say what I did. The snob kid moves over to me, he leans over to come to eye level with me, he squints and pokes me in the forehead. "And who exactly _are _you?"

My breath catches, and not because how hot the stranger is in front of me but because if I let any of these guys know who I am…to put it plainly I'm screwed. But I'm saved from answering because Hikaru and Kaoru pull me back and push the guy away.

"None of your friggin' business." Says Hikaru while Kaoru then says, "yeah get your own midget."

The twins begin to push me away, never letting any space come in between me or the others. "Hitachiin brother's right?" The boys swing around and sling their arms over each other's shoulders.

"What's it to ya?" They say.

"You three all go to Ouran Academy right?" I can see the wheels turn in the blue eyes of the snobby stranger and also in the yellowy orange eyes of the twins. I stand awkwardly behind the twins while I watch the testosterone fight begin to bubble.

"Mmm, why would you care Takahashi?" I feel tiny when Kaoru says the last word, I feel myself shake and all the blood rush from my body. I knew he was familiar, I knew I had met him.

"We'll be able to get more acquainted on Monday." And that's when my plan fell through the cracks. School would be a mine field. School wouldn't be safe, nor would Japan be safe.

Because.

I'd be going to school with Daichi Takahashi.

**Ok guys; please tell me what you think. I am now living on your reviews and seeing as I only have like 3…I'm dying. Please tell me what you think of the story, kay? I need to know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Misaki POV**

Hikaru and Kaoru walk me home, angry expressions on their faces. "Stupid idiot," they hiss as they both rack their fingers through their perfectly groomed hair. I can't believe how perfectly synchronised they are, it's as if they share a brain.

My phone begins to vibrate; it's slipping from my bra strap. I hold onto it trying not to look as if I'm holding my boob, it slips despite my best efforts. I can feel it slid down my stomach, it's still vibrating and making goosebumps rise over the places it's touching. I kind of feel violated…by my phone.

I stop walking but Hikaru and Kaoru barely notice, they get a few metres away when they realise I'm not walking with them. I jump once, and catch my phone before it hits the ground. I look at the ID and hit Ignore. The name of the ID I had placed on the caller had said 'don't pick up the phone.'

It could either be my father, my mother, my grandfather or Daichi. I wouldn't want to talk to any of them. I haven't talked to my parents in three years, I haven't talked to my grandfather since a year ago when he ordered me home, and Daichi…I talked to him five minutes ago.

"Do you know Daichi?" I look at the twins who have their hands in their pockets and their bodies faced inwards to each other. Their eyes never stray from my own and a rush of feelings overwhelm me. I open my mouth to talk but I can't seem to muster any words.

I just can't lie to them.

"Not really." I hiss, and it's not a lie. The only thing I know of him is that his family is rich, he is the heir to his father's success, and he's good looking and that I have to marry him.

"What do you mean 'not really?'" Hikaru asks as the twins both cock their heads and their bangs fall into the other. I want to smile at the way the twins do everything at the same time and seem to connect each time.

I smile almost maliciously; I cock my head and plant a hand on my hip. "If I told you I'd have to kill you." My smile falters but then I quirk the side of my mouth so my smile is crooked and I look all smug.

"I think we'd both agree that death would be better than having you not tell us stuff about that kid." The twins say together, I know that we've only been friends for about a week and a half but it's as if we've known each other for years.

"He's my fiancé." I whisper, I drop my head feeling the sting of my own words as they pierce me. I hate having a _fiancé _especially a man like him. "It's all very hush so can we talk about this somewhere a bit more private?" I look up at them and I'm a bit surprised to see how pale they've gone.

The twins turn around and whisper into each other, "poor Misaki…" I can see the widening of Kaoru's eyes as he says my name.

"Misaki Aomori…Misaki Kobayashi…Kaoru do you have that picture." I should have known that the twins would have figured it out. If someone would just take the time to look at me, to compare me to the younger me; I think it would be a little too obvious to anyone.

"Yeah it's –" I breathe, so I can go on with what I'm about to do. Even after three years of not going by my real name or who I used to be.

"I won't lie to you guys…but I swear if you tell anyone. You won't ever see me again…ever." I pause; they turn around holding the picture of me. "I was nine there, school photo. I didn't 'go missing' despite what Goka says. My mother had arranged a marriage, in two years I'm supposed to marry Daichi. But I refuse to marry anyone like…like that. So I ran away, I actually ran away three years ago I came to Japan a few months ago but I lived out in the country but got tired of doing farm work so I decided to move to Tokyo." The twins look at me like I'm insane, I don't blame them, and I would to if someone had sprung a huge story like that.

"Three years…but your family has the private police force on your tail." I nod, and make a face like 'yeah, I saw.'

"I worked with my family's private police force so I know how they work. And I had stolen money from my parent's bank account to survive really, I stopped that two years ago when I realised they could track me. So I've been job skipping and town skipping after I had my name changed. Then I burnt the court house that kept the files of every case, so the file _disappeared." _I smile at the choice of words and at the astounded faces of the twins.

"It's like a movie happening right before us."

"Oh yeah! I live my life on the edge!" I say sarcastically even if no body with a brain would have done what I did. They would probably go with their parents and marry the man; but after thinking about the long term – which I rarely ever do – I really had to stand my ground.

"What if they find you and drag you back?" I thought about this.

"Plan B, move to Indonesia or something. I think I've proven that I can survive without the aid of adults." I start to walk; I decide I don't want to go to the grocery shops anymore.

"What about at school? He said he's going to be there on Monday." The twins say together as they drape their arms over my shoulders.

"He's older so he isn't in our grade, I have you two idiots to annoy him while I make a getaway, and if he is on to me then I'll change my name, get breast implants and a nose job. Maybe a tattoo or three." I say jokingly with a light smile on my face.

The twins groan at me, "you're a pretty abrasive kid aren't you tiny." Kaoru says patting me on the head as if he approves of it.

I _pfft_ them and we all smile like idiots; even if I'm actually really worried about school now. In America I didn't really have friends like Kaoru or Hikaru so when I would go town hopping it didn't matter to me; but if I had to move away from the twins; to say the least I'd probably surrender and keep them as friends. Even if it meant marrying Daichi.

"Sleep over tonight." Says Hikaru, its Friday fourth period. Kaoru has Advanced Math while Hikaru and I have Science. I look at him just as the bell goes.

"Is it ok?" I ask tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"Why wouldn't it be?" I groan at his answer.

"Why answer me with a question?" I ask back, Hikaru smiles and grabs my arm as I scramble to get everything in my bag. He pulls me out of the classroom into the throng of students and teachers.

Hikaru smiles at me as I step back from him going to turn around and walk to the Cafeteria. I accidently run into someone, I don't get to see who it is but by the way that they push me down and out of the way; I can tell that they don't intend to be friendly.

"HEY!" I shout up at the extremely tall guy who is surrounded by thug looking teens, I close my legs and push down my skirt as I realise that when I fell; and went sprawling I practically flashed everyone.

"Watch where you're going pipsqueak." The guy is in the Ouran uniform but he looks like he comes from the slums of Tokyo, as if he were brought up by the mafia. My common sense is probably getting a total bashing, because despite the kids look and his friends looks my pride is at stake.

"Don't call me that Ginormous!" I hiss back standing up and brushing myself off. But my efforts of pushing down my uniform are wasted when the kid leans over and grabs the front of my shirt; he almost lifts me off the ground as he sneers into my face. "Whoa nasty, do you need a breath mint?" I know how stupid I'm being, in the clutch of a giant angry looking bully and yet I still choose to offend him; I seem to be a little off.

He growls low in his throat.

I mock him and make a weird face in the process.

"You know this is classed as sexual harassment, I can sue you." I say tight lipped. Which is where I get tired of trying to touch the floor with the tips of my shoes, I kick him in the knee and he immediately lets go of my shirt.

"Misaki…" I look over to where Hikaru is standing; he has a warning glint in his eye. His expression says 'do you have a death wish?'

"Well you can't hit me back because I'm a girl, and frankly that's –" Arrogance only gets you so far, my words are cut off when I receive a back handed blow to my face. I'm taken off guard by the sudden hit that I go flying into the wall beside me.

"Shut up pipsqueak." The guy sneers at me and I feel my anger rise. Despite the obvious bruising on my right cheek, I still push myself back up and go for the direct hit to his throat.

While in the slums of American cities I learnt a thing or two about protecting myself. But as I go to hit him I can feel restraining hands pull me back, red hair flashes from my peripheral vision and I know it's either Kaoru or Hikaru.

"She's right though, you can't hit girls even if they hit you or they are ready to hit back." Says Hikaru as he comes out from the crowd, Kaoru is the one holding me.

"This isn't over pipsqueak." Says the tall scary guy.

"Agreed." I hiss back.

"It is for now." Growls Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kaoru drags me off, they form a sort of protective shield with the way they walk. Hikaru in the back and Kaoru walking up front, I'm in between them with my head down and my arms crossed. They take a left and I follow absentmindedly, until I crash into Kaoru's back as he is opening a door.

"Gomen." I mumble **(I'm pretty sure that's sorry in Jap) **feeling extremely low and completely off my natural high at the moment.

"Come on, I think I can get the swelling down. Hikaru…" They smile at each other.

"Yeah I'll bail us out of class." I can't help but smile right now, the twins weird telepathic thing always seems to cheer me up. But after the Daichi thing and now what I'm assuming a new bully problem…I really think karma is a bee yotch.

"Sit there." Kaoru points to a chair near a massive window, I'm pretty sure I'm in the infirmary but it's the nicest infirmary I've ever seen so I'm not sure. The walls are painted a nice cream colour instead of the usual sterile white that usually matches the tiles. But in this infirmary there is a carpeted part where five beds are spread out, curtains create private spaces where the beds are. Across from the carpeted area are a few medicine cabinets; and then in the middle of an isle sort of thing are just two ostracised chairs.

I sit in the chair that faces the cabinets, I touch my face. "Don't touch it, you'll make it worse." Says Kaoru who is now coming back into the room with a bag of ice and a round container of something.

"Well by the way its throbbing I say it really can't get any worse than this." I cringe at the images of how the bruise may look like. Kaoru sits in the chair opposite me and begins to dab an extremely cold cream over the bruise.

"You're not wrong." Kaoru smiles.

"Well I'm glad that this amuses you." I close my eyes as my cheek seems to throb a little less. "What is that stuff."

"I'm actually not so sure, but my mother uses it for when I'm in pain. It works really well in numbing pain without taking any medicine." He then closes the lid to the see through cream and then places the ice on my face. "You're an idiot for kicking him."

"I know," I sigh.

"Yeah and seeing as you were a dwarf compared to the giant." Says Hikaru as he comes from the door. "And now you have an enemy who won't stop until he finds another smaller kid to beat up on."

"Great, first Daichi and now a ginormous bully. Eh, as if life could get any harder." I say shrugging.

"Apart from the bruise of course, but then we have midterms in three weeks." I groan at the last part, I mean I know everything I need to for the tests but I really need to study more. "Anyways. What about that sleepover? Our parents want to meet you."

"Wait…you've been talking about me around the dinner table now?" I say jokingly.

"Of course! I mean a tiny friend…who wouldn't share that?" The twins say sarcastically.

"Ok, but you guys will have to pick me up at six so I can grab my stuff and also go shopping. Seeing as I didn't go last night." The twins nod as they smile at each other, they look as if they accomplished something. "You guys thought it would be difficult to persuade me to come over…you're idiots." I say smiling.

I get to my apartment at around four; I have seven bags of food which now needs to be stored in the mini fridge and pantry. I fit in the key expertly while juggling the bags around. I get the door open but kind of trip and one of the bags are flung from my hand.

"Ouch." I sit up and look at my bleeding knee. "This is not my week." I say as I stand and count my bags, one and a half are missing. The contents of the sixth bag has spilled slightly around my doorway.

"Ah, is this yours?" Somehow that voice is familiar; I look up into brown eyes and a masculine face which had given me a dangerous glare earlier today.

He recognises me as I recognise him, my new bully. His brown hair frames his face, as his dark eyes seem to show an annoyed glint. I sigh. I see a door opened, it's the door next to mine, and a key is in his hand with the exact number of the apartment next to mine. I go from a sigh to a groan.

"This really isn't my week…yeah its mine but be free to do whatever the hell you want now." He drops the bag and turns away. "FINE if I'm too good for you!" I say a little too pleased with myself.

The guy I don't know the name of turns around, "what did you say?" And I truly wished for Hikaru and Kaoru to pop up.

I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Nothing I said nothing."

"That's what I thought." I raise my eyebrows, he turns around and I pick up a can of soup. I lob it at his back and it hits him, it wasn't a hard hit but it would have hurt seeing as it's a metal soup can. "You really don't want to live do you?" I shrug nonchalantly but the bully gives me a bored look. "Well, I know where you live." So he goes for intimidation and a small promised threat twisted in there.

"As do I!" I shout back as he steps inside his own apartment and slams the door shut. "Crap." I mutter to myself.

**Thank you to my friend who although didn't say anything like this for an idea but kind of inspired it. And thank you guys for your kind reviews :) **

**Yup. I'll update soon, kay. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok in the next few chapters or so I'm going to try and fit the whole Host Club into it coz I have some ideas for some of the other characters of Ouran. And the new bully is going to fit in there :) Sorry for taking so long – haven't had many ideas for this and been kinda busy.**

**Misaki POV**

I lay on the floor next to Hikaru and Kaoru's bed; the twins are both looking down at me. The moonlight from outside their window reflects their fiery hair as their eyes connect with mine; I smile at how comfortable it was to have Kaoru and Hikaru with me.

"Hey Misaki; why do you have to marry Daichi?" The twins ask, their arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace.

"Actually, I dunno…mum never told me." I was never fully aware of the circumstances of the arranged marriage; and even if I were I probably still wouldn't want to marry Daichi.

"What if they get you back to America, will you marry him?" Hikaru's voice cuts through the unnoticed silence that had enveloped us. I lean back into the pillow on the floor and fold my arms behind my head.

"Well I'm sure running away again will be harder than the first time. And if I did somehow manage to evade the marriage I'm not sure that the Takahashi family will appreciate having their ego bruised." The twins and I share a small laugh. I check my phone for the time, its coming up to twelve at night. And then something came to mind, "oh and guess who the person next door to me is."

The twins look at each other with confusion in their eyes, "who?"

"That kid who hit me." The alarmed expression on their faces was a little funny; I tried to cover my laugh but couldn't help it.

"And why the hell do you think it's funny?" The twins jump from the bed to practically land on me; I cough and splutter with the new pressure on my abdomen. I push the boys off me and sit up.

"Oh no, the expression on your faces were priceless! But eh, he probably moved in like a day ago 'cause he wasn't there when I moved in." Kaoru shoves me over and pulls the blanket over him and Hikaru.

"Yeah sure, make yourselves at home." I say moving over a little.

"We are at home." The twins say in unison as they lie down.

"Shuddup." I hiss at them before sliding under the covers, I lean my head on the closest twin and they mumble a good night.

I stand behind the bench of the Hitachiin's kitchen. As the Hitachiin maids make breakfast and Hikaru and Kaoru are talking about a new game console; their mother walked in. She was dressed in a beautiful midnight blue dress; she had a little make up on but not much. Her deep red orangey eyes are as beautiful as the whole tall and skinny woman she is. Mr and Mrs Hitachiin are probably the most beautiful people I have ever seen, and Hikaru and Kaoru look a lot like them.

"Good morning Misaki." She smiles warmly at me and I give her my I'm-sleepy-but-awesome smile; which is a mere lopsided grin.

"Morning Mrs Hitachiin." I say covering a yawn.

"Oh please honey call my Chihiro. Morning boys." The boys look up from a magazine that they had shared between them.

"What's happening mum?" The twins say going back to the magazine.

"Well seeing as you're so excited to hear, Mr Takahashi called last night to invite us to lunch with his son Daichi and some of Daichi's friends." The twin's heads shot up and an expression of disdain and anger played with the twins features. "Oh please, he isn't that bad!"

I was about to shout something very bad but Kaoru and Hikaru then shot me a warning look. "Do we have to go?" The twins look at each other with that look that gives me goosebumps.

"I wouldn't be telling you if you weren't!" Chihiro shakes her head at the boys; she then turns to me with a warm motherly smile. "Misaki just so the boys don't say something stupid is it ok if you come with us?" My hands began to shake and despite all the panic arising in me, I gave a small smile and was about to say something.

"NO!" The twins scream at their mum which made the poor woman jump a little in surprise. The twins are staring up at their mother with pure horror.

"Why not?" Chihiro looks confused at the boy's outburst and I stand off to the side a little awkward with the whole situation.

"Misaki is a better person for…not…going to lunch with us." Kaoru says while Hikaru looks at him trying not to laugh.

"Misaki, ignore them. The place we are going is one of the best restaurants, and I want you to try out a new dress I designed." I looked toward the boys and saw the malicious smile at the mention of a dress.

"She'd love to go!" I had opened my mouth to decline but the twins had beaten me to the answer. I turned on them.

"You two are worse than a hormonal girl!" I sound a little annoyed as I shake my head. Chihiro chuckled behind me.

"I'll go get the dress." I sigh as I shoot daggers at the Hitachiin brothers. The brothers then pat me on the head as they walk out of the room.

"But the lunch and dress aside, we won't let him know who you are. We don't want our toy to leave." They cram me in the middle of them as they dangle their arms over my shoulders.

"What if he figures it out? And I am not a toy!" Despite Daichi being the stereotypical arrogant snob he had a brain. His parents had sent him to the best school in America and the school didn't tolerate stupidity. The twins ignored my comment about not being a toy and went on with the serious situation.

"Eh we won't let him drag you over to America. And hell will have to drain us if we let him marry you." The twins speak in unison again; they shut up the moment their mother comes around the corner holding a beautiful blue, knee length sleeveless dress.

My eyes roam over the dress as my mouth pops open, the dress flows from the midriff but cuts at the knees in shredded sorts of fabric. In Chihiro's other hand were matching ballet flats. "I'm going to lunch!" The dress was the decider.

We stepped out of the car; I kept swinging my hips just to see the dress do swirly motions around me. I felt like a five year old girl in a fairy costume on Halloween, and to tell you the truth, it was amazing! It was three years ago when I wore a dress not half as glamorous as this one!

The boys were on either side of me with stoic expressions, "what's wrong?" I hiss at them.

"You look good." They whisper down to me.

"Wow, thanks for the compliment." My glamorous moment was kind of destroyed by their answer. "What am I indescribably ugly before?"

"Idiot." They smile.

"There they are." Says Chihiro waving to the boys sitting at the back of the restaurant. It was like a little group of arrogant snobs who looked too bored. A few of them looked up and the others were still talking to each other.

"Wow so lively." I put on the same bored expression in a mocking way; the twins tried to hide their obvious amusement and tried to keep the bored expression they always had.

"Hi boys." Chihiro has a beautiful smile planted lightly on her pink lips, her eyes hold warmth.

"Hello Miss Hitachiin." Daichi speaks up as his friends nod their hellos. I have the urge to mock them but refuse to lower myself to that. "Hikaru, Kaoru and…" Daichi stops and his azure blue eyes land like a bomb over me.

"Misaki." Chihiro places a hand lightly on my left shoulder as I try to restrain my body from shaking.

"Hmm, that's a very beautiful name. Where have I heard it before?" The mock in his tone was too hard to miss. Somehow the feeling that he knew was nagging at the pit of my stomach.

"Dunno, I know a lot of others with my name." I give a sweet smile and cock my hip like I'm as egotistical as Daichi is. "Probably all just copied me seeing as I am…me." Being around Daichi and his family for so many years; their attitude rubs off a little.

"You look rather familiar, what's your last name?" Chihiro ushers us into the seats opposite Daichi and three of his friends. I sit in between the twins as they fold their arms and look at Daichi with death stirring in the depths of their red eyes.

"Aomori, and who are you again?" I cross my legs and whack Kaoru asking for help as I slap Hikaru.

"Daichi Takahashi." He gives me a charming smile, "the heir to the Takahashi group." He looks pretty pleased with himself.

"Never heard of you." I smile as his falters, a warm feeling of accomplishment flows through me. Out of the corner of my eyes I can see the twins smile into their cups as they take a delicate sip of water.

"And who are you again." He recovers but the anger plays at the corner of his eyes, but before I can reply the waiter comes by with a few menus.

"I will be back in a few minutes to take you orders." He leaves in a hurry as another table has new occupants.

I stare down at the menu and turn the pages; I want to lean over to Hikaru and ask what he is having. Nothing on the menu really interests me, after years of American fast food having fancy tuna and other fancy foods didn't do it for me. I looked up over the menu and noticed the charming blue eyes stare evilly at me.

"See something you like?" I hiss quietly so only the offender and the twins can hear me. Daichi smiles and raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

"Right across from me." If I were stupid I probably would have fallen for that; thank god I knew him better than I thought I did.

I hid my blush behind the tall menu as I ignored him and went back to the disgustingly described food. I scanned the pages and came across a dish that was probably the least fancy rich-y people food on the menu. A hamburger, but this one wasn't the disgustingly greasy delicious burgers sold at KFC or McDonalds or so on. These burgers were made with half the bun on the bottom, melted cheese over the top then lettuce and tomato and onions then the patty with a slice of melted cheese over the top. And served with a salad.

The waiter came back, everyone ordered and as he looked over me a voice broke out from the other side of the table. "She'll have the upside down ham burger." I shot daggers at Daichi who smirked at me, I then look at the waiter and nodded.

"What gives you the right to choose what Misaki wants?" The twins hiss as they ball their hands up into fists.

"I didn't choose what she wants; I just know what she wanted." The way Daichi leans back into his chair, the way he smirks at the twins and the way his friends all seem to smirk with him makes the anger in me rise. Daichi and I glare at each other as the twins begin a hushed argument with the others around the table.

I then check for where Chihiro has gone off to and notice her talking to a couple at a table near the front of the restaurant. I stand up and my chair squeaks as it skids across the floor, "bathroom." I say down to the twins, they nod up at me and then continue to argue with the other boys.

I find my way to the bathroom; if I had sat there any longer I probably would have punched one of the guys there. Most likely Daichi, who really deserves a good hit to the nose. I wash my hands feeling my anger being washed down the drain; I sigh and look in the mirror. _How can he recognise me? He's the only one who can._

I walk out of the bathroom, and then I feel the wall behind me and feel the warmth of a body that is a little too close for comfort. "It's insulting that you think I wouldn't recognise you, if you can recognise me than it's obvious I'm going to know who you are Kobayashi." Daichi's hand sits against the wall beside my head and he has somehow sandwiched me between his body and the wall.

"You wanna know what else is insulting? Marrying you." I hiss looking into his azure blue eyes. He groans and as he does I am too aware of his breath mixing with mine, too conscious to the fact that his face is so close to mine that…

I push every thought of Daichi out of my head apart from the current dilemma. "I've always liked you Misaki." Daichi leans closer and I can't help but smell the spicy cinnamon scent that comes from him.

"Are you gonna tell our families where I am?" I can hear the slight sadness in my tone. Daichi looks down at me with a stoic expression and I begin to worry.

Daichi frowns a little. "Are you going to marry me?"

**Ok so once again sorry for not updating in ages – hope this makes up for it. Tell me if you like it so yeah…I'll try updating soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so one of my best friends has given me help with ideas on this and so this is a shout out to Tahlia :) And also this chapters took a little longer than I thought it would so don't go ape shit ok. :D**

**Daichi POV**

Misaki raised a beautiful eyebrow and my heart smashed violently against my ribcage. Ever since I saw her it was like this. Without her nothing ever seemed right, and after the news about marrying her I felt like I had died and gone to heaven.

Then she ran away.

I stare down at her waiting for her to reply. She leans her head against the wall and folds her arms, "not in this lifetime!" She bounces off the wall and barges into my shoulder. I'm stunned for a second, and then the overrunning feelings of anger and sadness washes over me.

Before I can recover myself I've punched the cement wall in front of me and a loud crack slices the air around me. Pain crackles up my arm and the utter sensation of idiocy consumes my mind. There were a few cuts on my hand from the skin tearing at the force of the impact, and the blood escaping from the wounds was running down my broken hand.

"Goddammit."

**Misaki POV**

I sit down next to Kaoru and Hikaru who are still fighting with the other boys; I stare at where I had come from waiting for Daichi to come back. A few minutes pass until he does come back to the table and as I take a closer look I notice him wrapping his right hand in thick tissue paper as scarlet stains it.

I realise I was staring and make a _humph_ noise and cross my arms as I look the other way. I know he didn't see it because he is concentrating on not looking like he is in pain. He sits down across from me and leans back glaring at me; I can feel his eyes drill into the bridge of my nose.

The argument between the twins and Daichi's friends escalates but while it does Daichi and I don't take notice as we stare each other down. As Daichi and I seem to drill holes into each other one of Daichi's friends stands to hit Hikaru. Catching Hikaru in the side of the face as Kaoru dives over the table to then hit the guy who hit his brother.

The fight broke out, the twins were outnumbered and their slim figures weren't the best for a fight. Which is why I was thankful enough to have security rescue them before any serious injuries were inflicted. Daichi and I were left when the boys were hauled out of the restaurant.

Chihiro came over after she had talked with the manager, "Misaki I'm sorry but the boys are in…trouble." She rolls her eyes and I smile up at her. "If you wait we'll be done paying for the things that the boys broke and we'll take you home." I nod and sit back down.

Daichi sat next to me, "you can go home now." I say a little bored.

"I'm not going to leave you alone here." He says stoically, as if it were something he does every day and this time isn't very significant.

"What happened to your hand?" I ask as I look at the bloodied tissues wrapped around his hand. Daichi looks down at his hand and shrugs, which kinda pisses me off though.

"Broke it." His tone implies that it's no big deal but I've broken my hand before and to be frank – it hurt…a lot.

"Yeah you broke it, because if I recall properly you hadn't broken it when I saw you and then when you came back…uh oh, broken." I say it as if I'm bored but all I'm doing is mocking him. He notices the mock-boredom and rolls his eyes at it.

"Well, it's broken so…" He says.

"Are you going to leave it until I leave? Because if you do then pain killers won't _kill the pain._" His eyes flick to me again, his lips quirk as he tries not to smile.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." He sucks in his breath as if what I had said hurt him. "But, I don't want to be responsible for you having a crappy hand."

"What can you do?" Daichi peers up through his fringe in a very seductive and captivating way.

"No I think it's my turn to ask a question!" I make a face at him, what I had just said was actually a diversion just so I didn't have to answer his question. "Why'd you break your hand?" I purse my lips at him and cross my legs.

"Just 'cause." Daichi replies with a shrug.

"Oh I see, just for funzies ay." I give a slight nod and mocking smile, he glares at me. "Ok I'm finished, come on we can use the handicapped bathroom." I stand up and push down the beautiful blue dress.

"It looks nice on you Misa-chan." I look back at him and can't help but smile at the devilishly handsome Daichi. _Blue eyed demon._ His cobalt blue eyes seep into mine and my breath catches and I almost choke on it in my throat. A blush works its way high up on my cheeks but by the time it's noticeable I'm not looking at him.

"Uh, thanks." I can hear Daichi's slow steps behind me as I lead us to the toilet. I look up as we get near the Ladies bathroom. And as my eyes flick to a visible patch of blood on the cream coloured walls, I have a sense of superiority. "Did the wall pick a fight and win?" I say gesturing to blood stain on the wall. Daichi groans a little and I smile.

"Well I'd like to think that I won but, the wall has built up awesome muscle." He smiles and I can't help but become aware to the fact that Daichi isn't just hot, but damn sexy.

"Of course it does." I open the disabled bathroom door and he walks in holding his bloodied hand. "I'm gonna get the first aid." I say as I walk out.

**Daichi POV**

My heart smashes against my ribs and I'm happy that I can actually talk to her. The way she talks and looks at me is as if I died and went to heaven. I am stuck in the thoughts of making her love me and anyway I could make her love me until my phone rings.

"Hello?" I speak into the phone.

"Daichi, have you found her yet?" My father's tone is stern and a little angry; I look at the phone and sigh.

"Not yet, but I will soon." I say and only half listen as my father talks and then says good bye. I hang up in time for Misaki to come into the bathroom. She is holding a small box with the first aid symbol on it.

"Does it hurt?" She says as she sets down the box on the sink, points to the toilet and the goes back to the first aid.

"Not so much."

"Liar." She says, I should have known she would know I'm lying. Despite her not liking me she knows me better than anyone else. And it's the same for me, she just doesn't know it.

She turns around and holds out her hand, "I don't have a ring." I say looking up at her; her cheeks go a deep red colour as she hides it with a fierce glare.

"Not that, baka o kuso." **(That's fucking idiot in Jap, I think.)** "Give me your hand."

"Well if we're reversing roles, sure, I'm up for some kinkiness." I give her my broken hand as I see the way her lip quirks as she tries to hide a smile. "Nah, I see that, that's definitely a smile!" She looks at me and flashes a very cheesy grin and I want to kiss her.

Hold her.

Have her.

It wasn't an urge it was a need, to have her body pressed up against mine and to have her heart beat directly onto my own chest…the fantasy starting in my head aroused me and I needed to put something on my lap.

While I was off in dream land Misaki was doing stuff to my hand which stung and burned a little. I jerked away a few times only to have it hurt more, she let go each and every time I flinched just so she wouldn't hurt my hand. "Be a man!" She says as she finishes up.

"Baka." **(Means idiot.)** I smile down at her as she packs up the first aid kit. She looks up and a ghost of a smile flashes, I lean down my good hand cupping her face so if she were to move she wouldn't go anywhere.

She didn't move, she flinched when my lips lightly brushed against hers but before I could do anything else her flinch turned into her pulling away. Her eyes are a little wide and the flush high up on her cheeks makes her look even cuter than before.

"Misa-Chan…" She stands and hurries out while I'm left there gaping after her.

**Misaki POV**

I had to get out of there, after his lips touched mine I felt as if I was going to enjoy what he had to offer. It would have been absurd to feel such things since he is the person I ran away from.

"Stupid rich people!"

"We aren't that stupid!" I turn around to see Hikaru and Kaoru walking with their mother in the middle of them. I smile at them trying to hide all signs of nervousness and agitation.

The twins see through it.

"What's wrong?" They say in unison. To be honest I didn't know, if the feelings swirling inside me were right the problem is I was beginning to let Daichi get to me, if they are wrong I may be sick.

"Nothing." I say smiling.

**Twins POV**

"Wonder what happened to Misaki." Kaoru says to his brother as the other twin nods in agreement. The Hitachiin brothers look at each other with confused glints in their eyes as they worry over their smaller friend.

"Hope it's not that fuckwit Daichi." Hikaru replies while Kaoru nods with a sneer on his face. The twins never liked him, especially after he had pulled a prank on the two at a dinner party they had attended when they were ten.

The twins walk down the hall to their next class where they promised they'd meet Misaki at English. On the way they are stopped by a taller, smarter boy. Kyoya Ootori had stopped them as they walked past his classroom. The twins immediately shut him off only to be shrugged at; Kyoya seemed to be immune to the twin's efficient way of letting someone know to piss off.

"What is it?" The twins say as they drape their arms over each other's shoulders and look all the more bored.

"You know the new boy Tamaki Suoh?" The twins nod despite them never meeting the new kid. "He is starting up a Host club and has invited you to join the exclusive group. Of course if you join your school work will be a little less and extensions on assignments will be granted. And more information will be given after you agree to join." The twins disregard the taller boy, Kyoya looks down at them waiting.

The twins look at each other as they share the same idea. "We'll only join," Kaoru starts as Hikaru continues, "if Misaki Aomori is allowed to join." The twins raise perfectly shaped eyebrows at the cold hearted boy as they wait.

"I'll see what I can do." Says the cold one.

"What do you say for joining a host club?" The twins smile down at Misaki.

"I say I don't have a dick." The twins tap Misaki's head lightly at the use of the word 'dick.'

"Kyoya said Tamaki would create some sort of Hostess place so you can entertain the guys who show up." The twin's eyes follow Misaki as they hope she says yes because they already agreed to everything.

"Those expressions don't look so promising. But, fine." The twins smile and drop into the seats next to their smaller friend. They begin talking until the teacher interferes as he settles the class down.

"We have another new student everyone." The twins and Misaki look up to see the blue eyed demon.

**Misaki POV **

His eyes connected with mine and I could see the evil smile in them, I look down but realise how whippy that is so I glare at him. He smiles and makes his way to my desk, his good hand lands on my desk.

"Baka." I hiss.

"Nice seeing you again Misa-chan." I shake my hair in front of my face so the twins can't see my blushing cheeks. I can feel their anger simmering, their feelings crushing me.

The twins and I make our way to the abandoned music room where the Host club will be starting. The boys push open the door and as the wind is shoved in our face roses appear from nowhere.

We are greeted with four extremely gorgeous guys who hold their hands out to us in a friendly manner. I look across the line and as my eyes linger on the last person I feel my heart smash hard against my ribs. But my view of the tall, brown skinned, dark eyed Takashi Morinozuka has been obstructed by a tall blonde, blue eyed new boy.

"So this is the Hitachiin brother's compromise." The blonde stretches a hand out, but I'm more interested in Mori-senpai. I move past the blonde who is speaking without noticing my ignoring him. "I'm Tamaki Suoh it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Misaki." I say halfheartedly as I walk over to Mori-senpai. "And your Takashi Morinozuka right?" I smile warmly up at the tall boy as my heart begins to beat faster.

"Yeah! But he's usually called Mori!" Hunny-senpai says with absolute delight and happiness in his tone, I smile down at him as he smiles brightly up at me. "It's nice to meet you Misa-Chan!"

"You to, Hunny." I look back up at Mori-senpai and give him a charming smile, but then the twins interfere and come up on either side of me.

"Yeah, yeah, nice to meet you all." They say in unison.

Mori-senpai looks from the twins then down at me again and a slow smile works its way across his lips. My heart skips a beat, "Is it alright if I call you Misa-Chan?"

**Kay thanks guys – uh yeah review and all and I hope you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**If any of you know what funzies are you are my new best friend (my friend Gabby wanted me to put it in and she got kinda pissy coz I put it in while Daichi and Misaki were flirting. And I don't apologise Gabs.)** **Ha-ha ok on to the story – **

**Misaki POV**

The way Mori-senpai looks at me with a smile in his eyes makes my heart beat furiously and before I knew it blood shot from my nose. It was probably the most embarrassing thing ever, and one of my first nose bleeds ever.

And frankly, not much fun.

Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed me before I could fall to the ground in pure and utter embarrassment. Hikaru ran off to get tissues and Kaoru held me against his chest in a brotherly embrace. I hold my hand up to my nose cursing under my breath.

Kaoru tried not to laugh at my misfortune but I could hear the snickering, "Shuddup you." I say glaring at him, he smiles his beautiful devil smile and pats me on the head.

Hikaru comes back and bends down so he can whip away the blood that is already drying across my mouth and cheeks. That's when Tamaki-senpai broke into the little circle with his dramatic hand gestures and princely forms. "Why isn't this beautiful, a true show of loyalty and friendship! This will definitely be a great addition to my new club!" Tamaki broke in the middle of us and stood behind me as he hugged the twins and me.

"Senpai?" I look at him with the same expression as the twins. Their usual bored expression they show whenever anyone breaks their barriers.

"Yes, my dear?" Tamaki-senpai drew his fingers along the underside of my chin before the twins swatted away his hand and wrapped their arms around me to keep Tamaki-senpai from getting closer to us.

"I was going to say, don't touch me, but these two already implied that." The blonde boy dropped to floor as he curled up into a ball, I didn't know if he were serious or if he was just yanking my chain. "Oh get up senpai." The twins looked down at the dramatic princely senpai and started laughing.

The twins walked over to the large windows that lined the abandoned 3rd music room, "dramatic much boss!" The twins say in unison, I look at the twins as I become a little confused at their use of 'boss.'

"Well if we are all done, can we get to the actual start of this club?" Kyoya sat at a vacant table his legs crossed as he jots down something in his black book. He adjusts his silver rimmed sexy glasses and the light glimmers off it making the Shadow King look scarier than usual.

At the sound of this Tamaki-senpai jumped up and twirled around in a melodramatic act of his princely-ness. The twins snickered at Tamaki-senpai as they pulled out a Gameboy and began to click buttons. "You two are heartless demons." The blonde prince curled up in his depressing ball until Kyoya stood up to then go on with the meeting.

"Well seeing as we have a girl in the new host club, we'll now need to advertise the hostess side of it. Hikaru, Kaoru can you advertise it on the website once I get that up and running." The Shadow King looked over at the twins as he began to write other things in his black notebook.

"So the first actual session will begin next week Tuesday." Kyoya snapped his book shut and looked to Tamaki-senpai. "It's about time we head off."

Kaoru and Hikaru stood near the door as they waited for me, through the whole meeting my eyes had kept flicking back to Mori-senpai. The tall, raven haired, dark silver eyed Morinozuka was the only thing on my mind for the whole forty five minutes I had ignored Kyoya and Tamaki-senpai.

I walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru, they pushed on the doors and we headed down the hall. "What happened at the start?" The twins said in unison as they look down at me.

I shrug nonchalantly as if nothing really went on, despite having my feelings twisted and my heart threaten to jump out of my chest and bounce across the room. "Nothing, just a normal nose bleed, a little too hot in there which caused the nose bleed." The twins stop and look down at me as if I'm and idiot.

"We know you Misaki, and don't insult us by saying it was the heat that caused the nose bleed. It's the middle of winter, look outside." Hikaru put his hands on his hips, my eyes flicked to the window and I could see the beginnings of rain spatter at the window.

"Fine…I dunno it just happened when I saw Mori-senpai." The twins look at each other with devilish glints in their amber eyes, I get a bad feeling. "What?"

"So our cutesy little Misaki has a crush, ay." I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow.

"As if." I knew I wasn't very convincing seeing as the twin's just smile.

"Fine, whatever you say tiny." The twins then walk ahead as we come to stop at the end of the hall. I'm a little ways behind the twins and stop; the twins turn around and walk my way with guarded expressions.

"What is it?" I ask as they grab my arms to then turn me the other way.

"Nothing we just decided to go –"

The twins were cut off by someone's voice booming through the hall, "running away I see!" I turned my head to see who the person was; his midnight blue hair was reflected by the lights in the hall as his almost black eyes connected with mine. I realise why the twins had made me go the other way, their worries were the boy I had encountered a few days ago. The one who had practically slapped me around in the tight space outside of my classroom.

He begins to walk up to us but Kaoru and Hikaru move into the space between the bully and me. He looked at the auburn haired twins and smirked, "you're not going to touch her." The twins say in unison as their shoulders tense and their slender hands clench into fists.

"Think you two poofters can stop me?" The tall bully's tone is menacing and his booming voice hit the walls as a shiver cascaded down my spine.

"Don't friggin' call 'em that!" I pushed past the twins who moved to grab me back but I moved out of the way before they could. I was more confident in hitting the bully down now that I had gotten a feel for how powerful he was.

Being small had its advantages.

Or I'm just kidding myself and I'm going to hospital soon.

"And what are you going to do about it pipsqueak?" The bully began walking again, a flash of white fear shot through my body but I refused to give the bully the satisfaction of my fear.

"Misa-Chan doesn't need to do anything!" I heard the childish voice of Hunny-senpai, his blonde hair and brown eyes sparkled with his cuteness as he stepped around me. Mori-senpai followed and they stood in front of me as the twins pulled me back.

"I see you've dug up a group of rich kids to protect you pipsqueak." I could see the flash of fear in the bully's eyes as they travel from the short, eighteen year old Hunny to the tall, muscular Takashi.

My eyes roamed Mori-senpai's body as he became rigid, preparing to hit if it came to that. Mori-senpai's rigid body made me kind of aroused, my cheeks heated up and a tensing between my thighs made me all the more flustered. I could smell blood and I held my nose closed tight.

The twins noticed my reaction and turned me around and began pushing me down the hall. I begin to walk but as I hear a few grunts I turn to look out of pure worry for Mori-senpai. I can't see much through Hikaru and Kaoru but I can see Mori-senpai holding his own against the charging bully.

Mori-senpai moved out of the way so the bully swing and hit the air a good one, Hunny-senpai was standing there watching his cousin with his pink plush bunny in his arms. If I can recall from the meeting Hunny-senpai called his little soft toy Usa-chan.

The bully swung around to face the stoic Mori-senpai, the bully's face enraged and red. He swung again as Mori-senpai stepped back as the hand swiped the air once more.

"Takashi, how long are you going to be Usa-Chan and I want some cake!" Hunny-senpai's cute whinny voice broke through the air. Mori-senpai caught the next blow the bully threw in his strong hands and he merely pushed the boy back. It wasn't much of a forceful push but the bully fell down on his arse.

"I'll get you Takashi Morinozuka. And you too pipsqueak." The red faced bully now standing up stormed off in the other direction to us. The twins came up on my sides, Kaoru leaned against me while I leaned against Hikaru, Mori-senpai picked Hunny-senpai up and put the small eighteen year old on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Misa-Chan he's lying. No one's going to hurt you." Hunny-senpai dropped to the ground and came over to me as his cutesy voice rang out through the hall, he held out Usa-Chan to me as I took the pink bunny.

The twins look at each other with worry, "he lives next door to me." I say a little angry at the fact that I have to go home and live next to someone who, probably, wants to kill me.

"Oh…" Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai both say, of course it wasn't as cool as it is when the twins do it. I give back Usa-Chan to Hunny-senpai who hugs him to his chest.

"Misa-Chan, here's my number…if he gives you trouble call me." Mori-senpai looks at me holding out a piece of crumpled paper. I take it and look it over; I can't help the blush that spreads over my cheeks.

"Ah, th-thank you." I smile up at Mori-senpai.

**Twins POV**

As Misaki smiles up at the tall senpai the twins can see the flash of something loving in Mori-senpai's silvery dark eyes. The twins look into each other's amber coloured eyes as worry of losing their small friend consumes both of the teens.

They both reached out and grabbed Misaki's shoulders pulling her back to them, they both avoided Mori-senpai and Misaki's stares. The twins knew they were acting selfish but the instinct to keep everyone but Misaki out of their world took over.

"We'll drive you home tiny." Says the twins in unison, as they begin to pull the confused girl.

**Daichi POV**

I hadn't seen my Misaki throughout the day apart from first period where we had just one class together. But all through that class the twins had talked to her and stared me down whenever I tried to talk to Misa-chan.

I needed to get those shady twins out of the picture…

I almost rounded the corner of the hall coming up but as I was about to step into the hallway I heard voices. Three of them I knew perfectly well, there were at least five people in the hallway; the twins, my Misaki and two others I didn't recognise. I took a peek around the corner and sure enough there were the shady twins, Misaki and a tall dark skinned boy with a short blonde boy hugging a pink bunny.

Misaki and the twins were facing my way but hadn't seen me, and the two other people were facing them. I leaned against the wall eavesdropping on the conversation as I watched every once in a while.

And as I took another peek I saw the loving and passionate glint in Misaki's eyes flash as she looked at one of the boys. I couldn't tell who it was but I didn't care, jealousy racked my body and I had the urge to step around the corner and just grab Misaki so I could take her home with me.

Home – America.

She'd be away from this school, which means she'd be away from the twins which then meant she would be away from any other boys who would be competition for me.

I walked down the hall after listening to the twins own jealousy as they took Misaki away from the other boys. As I walked away plans for getting rid of the twins and any competition ran through my head.

Then the perfect plan came to mind…

**Misaki POV**

I waved to the black shiny car until I couldn't see it anymore. As the twins had said they had taken me home and had insisted of staying the night, I had declined seeing as it was a school night and the twins would have kept me up all night.

I walked up the stairs until I hit the third floor and walked down the open hallway, I rounded a corner and at my door was my bully. My breath caught and my hand clenched around the piece of paper with Mori-senpai's number on it. Somehow just the piece of paper made me feel comforted and happy.

The boy saw me and stood up; I tensed up and had the urge to turn the other way. "Well, well scared are you? Don't have your precious rich friends to protect you now?"

"Who the hell died and made you narrator?" It was a pretty shit come back but just like he said, I was scared and when I'm scared nothing intelligent comes out of my mouth.

The bully grabbed my smallish bag and before I could do anything he had tossed it over the side of the balcony, three stories up and the side walk below…my bag should be pretty much dead by the time I get up off my lazy ass to get it. "Go fetch."

Dammit the bag had my keys in it.

"You're a sick bastard." I moan as I look over the side of the balcony to see if the bag is alright. It looks ok. I turn around, only to be nose to nose with my bully. I am pressed up against the railing by the boy's tall frame. My breath catches as fear strikes through my.

A hand rests on my ass and as his fingers spread across my right cheek I've already flinched three times. The bully's other hand prevents me from running the other way, I feel helpless at that moment. The bully lowers his head and licks the base of my throat as I squirm away from him.

"Dude that's disgusting, leave me alone!" I knee him in the golden spot and he completely lets go of me. I don't know where to go, to get my bag or to see if I've hidden a spare set of keys near my door.

I go get my bag hoping the bully won't be there when I get back up. I'm in luck, his door slams closed as I come around the corner. A shiver runs down my spine, it begins to rain heavy fat drops and the wind that slaps around my body is freezing me to the core.

**Kaoru POV**

Hikaru and I return home and as we are greeted by our maids, they take our blazers and hang it on the coat hanger near the door, they then take our bags to the dining table so we can find them if we need to do our homework.

Hikaru grabbed my hand smiling and a warm feeling settled in the pit of my stomach as I stared at my brothers beautiful smile. "Hikaru, do you think Misaki will be alright?" I ask biting my lip as feelings of worry course through my body.

My mirror image pulls me up the stairs and to our room. "I hope so…I really do hope she's ok." Hikaru pulls me to him where I lay my head on his chest; I listen to his steady heartbeat. I bask in my brother's warmth; love fills me to the top as I wrap my own arms around Hikaru's slender waist.

Hikaru's fingers slid under my chin lifting my face up to his where he brings his lips softly on mine. My twin then begins to undress me as I curl my fingers through his soft hair.

We don't get any further because by then my phone is ringing and its Misaki's number. "Hey tiny." I say as Hikaru kisses my cheek softly.

"Kaoru, I actually want you and Hikaru over…" There is fear in Misaki's voice but she is trying hard to mask it.

"What has he done!" I ask harshly, Hikaru stares at me mouthing _what happened?_ I shrug at my older twin as he runs his long slender fingers through my silky smooth auburn hair.

"Nothing really, but I just don't feel…you know, safe." Misaki's voice is uncertain and I can picture her sitting on her bed clutching her phone as she stares, frightened, at the door.

"Ok we'll be over in at least fifteen minutes." I make sure my tone is reassuring.

"Ok, see ya." She waits until I reply and then hangs up. I look at Hikaru who is packing an overnight bag, for him and me. He turns after I hang up to look at me with a questioning look.

"She didn't give me details but she said she didn't feel safe." Hikaru comes over and holds me once more. We are both shirtless and having his bare chest pressed against mine feels so good. For a second I don't want to leave, I just want to stay here with my brother.

But then I remember it's Misaki we are heading to, and even if it means I can't have Hikaru tonight, I don't mind. Misaki is a part of Hikaru's and mine life, and having her there is almost as good as having Hikaru for the night.

"We'll make up for it tomorrow night." Says my twin guessing what I was thinking, he kisses me again and this time lets his tongue slip into my mouth. I let myself relax into my mirror images kiss. It's almost too soon when we break apart and head for Misaki's.

**Takashi POV**

Misaki's smiling face was burned to the backs of my eyelids; her beautiful plump pink lips looked so soft and delicious. I wanted to know what it would be like to taste those lips, to taste her whole mouth, no to taste every part of her.

There was no doubt that the real thing would be so much better than my fantasies.

I shake my head, I hadn't stopped thinking of Misaki since that time in the hallway, when my heart had beat so hard that I was scared everyone could hear it. The first time I had been truly scared of something, the first time anyone other than Mitsukuni has made my heart beat that fast before. Out of fear and love.

_I didn't give her my number just so she can call for emergencies! Why hasn't she called me yet!_

**Misaki POV**

I wanted the twins to get here soon; I clutched my phone in my hand as banging on my front door continued for another three minutes. I sat in the corner, as I listened to the yelling from a drunken bully and thunderous claps of lightening.

_A drunken bully._

_Kaoru and Hikaru will need to get in through that way._

_I just sent them to their grave!_

My heart stopped and I couldn't help but let out a low scared whimper. "Open up pipsqueak." Came the groggy shout from the boy outside my door. I hugged myself trying to think for a second. I began to sob as tears rolled down my face.

_Mori-senpai!_

I put in his phone number with shaky hands and called him. He picked up on the second ring, "hello?" His voice was so deep and monotone but it was heavenly.

I sobbed into the phone, "Mori-senpai! I'm terrified! I called Hikaru and Kaoru and asked them to come be-because I-I didn't feel safe…and then like five min-minutes afterwards he's at my door!" I burst into tears unable to hold back now, Mori-senpai tried to calm me down.

"Where do you live, I'm coming over!" And that's when the door finally broke from its rusty hinges and in stumbled a shouting, angry looking bully.

"M-Mori-senpai…he broke in!"

**Kay guys…pretty good I think. Hope you liked. Uh… yup got nothing more to say, thanks for all your reviews and next chapter will be up when I finish it. Hopefully soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again I do not own Ouran or the characters.**

**Ok please tell me if you liked the tamed twincest, actually I was going to put the whole yaoi in but kinda chickened out…sorry tell me if you want it or not.**

**Takashi POV**

The call was cut off but by then I had stood up and tugged on a pair of sweats, I didn't know where Misaki lived but somehow I felt I knew. Like if I just followed my instincts I could get to her; which is why I wasn't taking a car. It was raining outside and there was an immense amount of traffic. I couldn't risk being stuck in a jam and then having Misaki in hospital.

I ran out the door in a thin shirt and grey sweats, I wasn't even wearing shoes. I had just run out of the glorious house without so much as a second thought. My feet hitting the ground harshly as I almost slip over too many times to count.

_Dammit why didn't the twins just stay with her? _

_Why didn't I stay with her?_

I dodged people and objects that scattered the commoner side of town; I let my body guide me to the terrified Misaki.

My breath ragged and a third of my sweats completely soaked. I had stopped outside an old looking building. There were numerous of doors lining the buildings front, numbers were stuck to the doors of each apartment room. I scanned the building for any suspicious looking activity as my worry and panic for Misaki peeked.

My roaming eyes stopped on a broken down door, the room inside was dimly lit. As I climbed the stairs to the third floor and got closer to the apartment, I could hear whimpering noises. I could hear a harsh sickening voice and my anger built up inside me.

I got to the broken door when all the lights went out.

A terrified scream enveloped the darkness.

A black out. The only light coming from the half hidden moon. Not much light at all.

**Twins POV**

The car sat idly in the middle of the busy road. The street was lined with cars as the traffic built up from the lights, all the way down to the third street over where the Hitachiin brothers sat anxiously.

The twins knew something bad was happening as they both begin to writhe in their seats. The two looked at each other and nodded before unbuckling their seatbelts and got out of the idle car. They ignored their driver as he shouted for the brothers to get in the car.

They waved to the agitated man before heading off at a run for Misaki's apartment. Neither of them sparred time to talk instead, they ran harder and faster than they ever had in their whole entire life.

**Misaki POV**

I was shaking uncontrollably, whimpering as the bully walked over to me. He kneeled down as if he were going to help me, a sadistic smile planted over the top of his lips. He grabbed my shaking hand and pulled my shivering form to him as he whipped my running tears.

He stood up looking down at me as I curled up and hid my face between my knees; I could hear the groan as I continued to sob. Terrified for my life. The next thing that came shocked me; he kicked me to the floor as if he could somehow crush me into the carpet. His booted foot coming to rest on the side of my head, as he growled something.

He released my head but then proceeded to kick my side as his aggressive laugh surrounded me. Pain shot from the place he kicked and I went to hug myself for protection. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up to him as he threw me hard against the wall. He caught me before I could crumple to the ground and crushed his disgusting lips to my quivering, frozen lips.

I moved my head to try and stop the forced kiss but he slaps me hard on the cheek and forces my face back to his. His tongue licks my tightly closed lips as he tries and presses it into my unwillingly mouth. He pushes until my lips are crushed against my teeth and it's painful. I taste blood as I keep my mouth closed; I give up as the pain drives straight to my head. His tongue roams my mouth as a sickening feeling grows deep in my stomach.

_Mori-senpai…where are you?_

I can feel hands on my chest, he squeezes painfully on my breast and I squirm. I whimper but the noise is blocked by the tongue I am gagging on. He removes his hand but then continues to undress me.

He lets me go for a second and I stand there shaking, left in my spotted bra and matching panties. He looks me over and it feels like hours before his eyes flick anywhere else. As he looks to the door, I let my shaking knees give way and I collapse to the floor in a teary, sobbing mess.

I try and cover as much skin as possible before he looks back at me. He sneers down at me before grabbing my hair and tugging me back up, I want to scream but my sobbing is making it hard to breathe as it is.

"St-stop…pl-please!" I screamed through the sobs, _where was everyone at a time like this!_ I felt as if everyone in the buildings around us were ignoring my cries for help. I felt alone. "NO! Don't touch me!" I screamed as the bully takes hold of my breast again.

"Shut up!" He growls and I feel the fear race through me. He then squeezes again, he punishingly grips my breast in an iron grip and I squirm and whimper. He lets go and watches with a sickening sneer on his face as I slid to the ground clutching at my bruising chest.

"P-please…" I beg as sobs still consume everything and my tears blur the world beyond the bully. "Don't…d-don't do this please!" That's when he reaches down and grabs me once more; he slaps me hard across the face before kissing me even rougher than before. He bites my lips and draws blood; he sucks at it as if he is a punishing vampire.

He continues to crush my lips with his own; I fling my head back trying to escape as I try swatting him away. I lick at the blood pooling on my lip, the bully grabs me and drags me into the bedroom. He then throws me on the bed where I try to crawl off it and make my way to the door.

I don't make it very far before I can feel the bed spread beneath me again, I am trapped under the weight of the bully. He makes a short cut to my bra by cutting the fabric at the front using a sharp bladed knife. I stiffen under the bully as I watch the knife, I almost don't care that he is moving the two now separate cups of my bra away from my chest. Almost.

I hit him away and he is shocked for a second, I try to tie a knot to keep my chest protected by the fabric of my ripped bra. He whacks my hands away; he grabs my wrists and restrains my arms.

Then the power goes out and I can only see the dim figure of the bully as the moon escapes from the dark rain clouds. I scream as loud as I can, as I try to fight, I scream again and again until I have no more breath and I'm coughing and spluttering under the body of the bully.

I look to the door way, I can see a figure I scream again out of fear and to tell the person I need help. I begin to weep and the tears fall down my face in big fat drops. The person steps into the light of the moon and I see the silvery dark eyes of Mori-senpai.

"MORI!" I scream as I thrash around trying to be released from the hold of the bully, but as soon as I call for Mori-senpai he is by my side and has forcefully smacked the bully away. I whimper and sit up pulling the two parts of my bra to cover my chest once more.

"Misa-Chan, are –" Mori-senpai begins to speak but he is tackled to the ground by the bully. He has a bloodied face and his sneer is as sickening as what had been happening to me.

"You just had to interrupted didn't you rich kid. She's mine, and no one else's so fuck off!" Growls the sick twisted attacker.

Mori-senpai pushes the bully off and as the bully stands up they begin to hit, I sit curled up on my bed as I let silent fat tears drop from my tired eyes. Mori-senpai takes a good hit to his jaw as he hits back at the attacker, I whimper helplessly from the sidelines of this fight.

Mori-senpai keeps looking over at me, I can see his silvery eyes flick back and forth between each time something happens in his fight. I know if I weren't there he would have beat the attacker down in a flash, but he is making sure I'm ok.

His eyes flick to me and as they do the bully sees an opening and takes a nice clean jab at Mori-senpai's nose. I scream for Mori-senpai but the crack that strikes the air and his low growl is too hard to miss.

Lightning strikes and I can see Mori-senpai's nose bleed as it drips onto his thin shirt. The bully stands up bringing the knife he had earlier with him; he holds the sharpened knife casually in his hand as he points it at Mori-senpai.

"NO!" My screech fills the air as more tears come, I feel like I'm going to pass out.

My attacker looks at me with a sneer and that's when Mori-senpai kicks out into the gut of the bully. The knife falls from the weakened grip of the bully, that's when Mori-senpai goes the straight punch to the bully's face.

I can see his eyes roll back into his head as he falls into unconsciousness. I hold my knees to my almost bare chest as I begin to shake again. Mori-senpai looks over at me, the lights flicker on and an alarm begins to squeal.

_Thank god the lights are back on._

As fast as the thought came so did the feeling of being bare and conscious of Mori-senpai being there. I look up at him and notice his eyes roaming my body; a feeble blush spreads across my face. Mori-senpai seems to notice that he was staring openly and turns around.

**Takashi POV**

The lights flick on and despite the pain in my face and gut from where I had been hit repeatedly by the idiot now lying on the floor; I still look at Misaki who is sitting on her bed.

Her bra has been broken and shows part of her chest, there are signs of bruising around her right breast but other than that they look fine. And I feel something beginning to harden. I look down her body; she is in her underwear which are black with pink spots. I can't tear my eyes away from the beautiful half naked Misaki on the bed, despite the situation.

I then see her blush a little and realise what an idiot I'm being. I turn around immediately, but can't help but think; _Wow…niccce!_

**Misaki POV**

"Clothes?" He asks a little embarrassed. I try to speak but I realise my voice won't come; Mori-senpai turns his head to look at my pale tear streaked face. He completely forgets about my being almost completely naked, turns and walks over to me. I reach out as if I were a kid looking for comfort from an adult, he pulls me onto his lap as he sits down and I begin the water works again.

We don't speak for a while, but realise if we leave the bully any more time we may have a repeat of events. He takes of his think shirt and hands it to me; I hesitantly take his blood stained shirt. He stands up and faces the other way. "Th-thank you." I whisper after I'm finished tugging the large shirt over my head.

Mori-senpai pulls out his phone; he calls the ambulance and the police and just as he finishes is when the voices of Hikaru and Kaoru envelope the sudden silence. "Holy shit what happened in here?" The twins say in unison.

They see the shadows in my bedroom door way and come in; I flush a dark red despite my not being embarrassed. I was terrified and probably in shock.

The twins walk in and their expressions turn from confused to angry and worried. "MISAKI! Are you alright." I remember that I'm sitting on my bed partially naked (the shirt but no pants) with Mori-senpai standing awkwardly not looking at me with his shirt off and an unconscious bully on my floor.

I shake my head, I know I'm probably bruised and scared looking but what I'm feeling could never compare to what I look like. I shake once more and whimper like a kicked puppy, Mori-senpai spins around when he hears me and grabs me up in a bear hug. I hug him back as the tears come back, but I can't help but feel his taught muscles move from under his dark skin.

The twins come in, Hikaru kicking the unconscious bully in the stomach and then following his brother over to me. Mori-senpai lets go of me as the twins take his place in supporting most of my weight so I don't fall down. "What happened?" The Hitachiin brothers ask in unison.

"He tried to rape me." I point down at the unconscious bully, I say a little out of it by then. The twins hug me tighter and as I slip into unconsciousness myself I can hear the sirens of the police cars and ambulance coming closer.

When I finally come to I realise I'm lying in a hospital bed. I register the IV I'm hooked up to and the heart monitor beeping off in the distance. I stare at the sterile white wall I woke up to and blow out an agitated sigh.

I'm not so agitated more scared when I remember what happened to me to land myself in the hospital…_almost raped._ The word before 'raped' isn't as comforting as it may seem. I may not have been raped but I sure came close to it.

I roll over and immediately stop because of an excruciating pain in my side; _dammit I was kicked there, wasn't I? _The night's events came back to me slowly, the pain, the fear, and the sadistic smile on the bully's face… and Mori-senpai…

"You're awake!" Says two very worried voices from beside me, I slowly roll over the full way and see the two auburn haired twins staring down at me with big amber eyes. I give a weak smile as Kaoru puts a hand on my forehead.

"What happened after –?"

"He was arrested," Hikaru starts off harshly as Kaoru finished, "and won't see the outside world for four years." Hikaru started a new sentence but this time whispered, "Kyoya made sure of that, it would have been about a year or two but he got it extended…"

I nod trying to hold back tears, just because the bully was going away didn't mean I wasn't scared. "How long have I been out?"

"About nine or so hours. You had internal bleeding so the doctors had to operate immediately." My eyes widened at the twins news of what had happened. "And before you ask, Mori-senpai is still here. He has a broken nose and a few broken ribs." I sit up rather fast but the twins push me back down as my head begins to spin.

"Whoa…" I lie back down as the world turns upside down. Then things begin to blur out. "Wake me up if Mori-senpai comes in…"

"I'm here Misa-chan." Says a deep monotone voice, I look around and see the twins walk out with expressions of anger. But then Mori-senpai is obstructing my view, his eyes hold worry as his right hand cups the side of my face.

"How are you?" I ask looking up at his bruised face, he sits down in the chair facing my bed.

"I should be asking you that." A small smile touches his pink lips; I sit up slowly this time using all the strength I can muster.

"I'm ok…well apart from all the shit that happened." I look at Mori-senpai through my lashes, knowing that it's cute. "Now how do you feel?"

"I'm better now that you're awake." I can't help but smile at that, as a blush climbs up my neck and splays across my cheeks.

"I have you to thank for that, if you hadn't been there…" I choke on the words but Mori-senpai is up, out of his chair he is leaning down and holding me. He whispers something but I can't hear him through the blood rushing from my head. Some tears leak from my eyes as memories flash through my mind.

"Misa-chan." Mori-senpai whispers into my hair. I felt hot and a little woozy, but before the world turned to black I pulled back. Then as Mori-senpai's face came into view I leaned into him, my lips touching softly on Mori-senpai's unprepared lips.

Then the world falls away.

**Takashi POV**

Misaki's soft and slightly plump lips came in contact with mine but before she or I could take it any further than just a mere peck, she was asleep again. I groan as I tuck her back into the hospital bed, just one kiss wouldn't subdue any of the feelings I felt for the sleeping girl.

An arousal in my pants began and the annoying part of it was I was just sexually aroused by a small peck on the lips. I kept my hands in my lap as I stared down at the tired looking Misaki. Her lips slightly open and a new blush spreading over her cheeks.

I brushed her hair away from her face and as my fingers ran through her soft black locks I couldn't help but have my heart smash against my rib cage. And then the door to Misaki's hospital room crashed open and in walked a few harsh whispers.

I turned around, Daichi Takahashi and the Hitachiin brothers walked in with angry expressions and fist curled. "What are you doing here?" Say the twins in unison.

"To see Misa-Chan, of course!" Says the pompous snob, he turns to stare at me.

"How do you know Misaki?" I say standing up, and looking at the idiot. He stares up at me with an arrogant and defiant look.

"How can I not know the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on? Now move out of my way!" I don't move, instead I sit back down and ignore the noises of disapproval coming from the American.

I stared down at Misaki, feeling a little sorry that one of her guests was the most snobbish and disgusting people on this earth. Daichi comes to stand beside me and looks down at Misaki, his hand moves to touch her forehead but I grab it. "Don't you dare!" I growl at him.

"Excuse me?" The twins move around the other side of the bed to death stare Daichi. No one really liked him and if they did they were just in it for the money, either way not many people liked the snob.

"You're excused." The twins say with death in their amber eyes.

**Misaki POV**

I wake up to Chihiro's worried face; I shake my head and look outside the window. It's light out; I look back at Mrs Hitachiin a little confused. "What's up?" I say as if I'm not lying in a hospital bed and haven't been here over night.

"Misaki, I know this is a little sudden but seeing as you live alone and that…happened. I feel better if you came and lived with me and the boys." I look at Chihiro and pinch myself just to see if I'm dreaming or not.

"Uh…sure." I say a little not sure of what she just asked.

"Perfect! I'll have someone bring your stuff to our house!" I had to shake my head just to make sure everything I was hearing was right. "We'll sign you out of the hospital." I nod.

"Wait, aren't the parents or guardians supposed to sign underage people out of the hospital, or something?" I ask a little confused.

"Oh…the boys already thought of that, don't worry."

The twins show me to the guest room, which now has most of my stuff in it. They look pretty happy to have me living with them; I give the boys a big mocking smile. "Where is the bathroom? I feel grotty."

_And I also want to get the feel of the bully's tongue from me…_

They direct me to the bathroom, hand me a clean towel as I go get clothes to change into afterwards.

I slip into the tub, the warm water soothing all my sore spots immediately. As I lay in the tub I inspect my body for all the damage. The gruesome bruises on my chest from the bully's grip, there were a few cuts I hadn't realised I had and the other big black or purple bruises.

_Why me? Why did it have to be me? _

A knock sounded on the bathroom door, Chihiro's voice cuts through the silence after the knock. "Misaki there is someone here to see you."

**Sorry for the short chapter's guys, my next one I will try and make longer. My friend Tahlia told me that they were short so I apologise! Anyways I hoped you like that :) Review and tell me if I can make it better or anything!**


	10. AN

**A/N **

**I won't be able to post for a while seeing as I have been grounded and am not allowed on a computer for 2 weeks (life is cruel!) and so my limited internet and computer services are at school therefore I will post whenever I get to.**

**Bye bye**

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so I know it hasn't been 2 weeks but be proud that I have somehow talked myself into using the big computer (which doesn't mean updates like every day or so but it does mean a few updates ever once in a while until I get my laptop back) **

**I don't like this – the font looks too big and its 2007 Microsoft word (not my amazing 2010 Microsoft word.) Anyways, get over it Loz, here's what I hope you guys are waiting for. **

**Daichi POV**

I watch from behind the massive trees, my eyes following the beat up and bloodied looking Mr Kobayashi. _A new addition to my plan..._the wicked smile spreading across my lips felt too good.

The door opens to a smiling maid, until she takes in the scene before her. From where I am – across the rounded drive way and down the slight road leading to the front of the house – I can vaguely hear the pitched scream of the maid.

If Kobayashi does as I say then everything will go to plan and I'll have _MY_ Misaki in my arms in a matter of days. That is if the stubborn girl chooses to help her family and not pound them into the ground with her stupid decisions. _My plan would be utterly destroyed if she were to do that._

I watch as Chihiro comes to the door, recognises the man and ushers the poor man in. The door closes and I begin to walk out onto the street.

**Misaki POV**

I walk down the stairs, my hair dripping water and wearing Pjs. As I walk slowly down the steps, I get a bad feeling. It gets worse as I hear worried voices in the lounge room, a croaky but definitely male voice brakes through the rest and it's rather familiar.

I walk into the room; look around to find two maids and Chihiro washing the bloodied face of a man I've seen countless times. I first feel worry over my weak and beaten up looking father and as the realisation settles in I become a mix of worry and panic.

_I'm a stinking selfish bitch._

I can't help but think that as I begin to devise a plan to get out of this situation, I try to get into character of a scared and confused girl. Three years of being different people really help when faced with something like this.

"Ch-Chihiro?" I make my voice sound a little frightened as I stare at my father, his eyes flick to mine but I can see the fuzziness consume him. _He's drunk. _It helps a little, him being drunk; if he is so out of it he may not recognise me.

"Mr Kobayashi, you asked for Misaki?" Chihiro gave me a confused look as she tried dabbing at a blood crusted scratch that embedded his left cheek. My father's eyes flick to me, he shakes his head.

"You don't look like my daughter." Came the croaky voice, I want to sit beside him and hold his hand but I don't want to marry Daichi. Theres something about the rich American boy that makes me shiver inside – even though he is as charming as a fairytale prince.

"I-...that's because I'm not." I say a little awkward, and then the twins come in laughing and then as they take in what sits before them their laughter stops. Chihiro looks a little flustered by her sons' appearance, she then goes to usher them out.

I know the twins know who sits there and who he is to me; they grab onto my arms and beg silently with their amber eyes, to let them stay.

My father stands shakily, with the help of the maid he makes his way over to me; the twins grasp onto my limp arms tightens. "Misaki?" He asks shakily, tears slowly well in his eyes and I feel like the devil.

"Gomen sir, but I'm not the Misaki you're looking for." The slump in his shoulders and the tears now falling from his eyes make me feel worse than I could have. I have to look away just to keep from crying myself, the fear that had come from a few nights ago and the guilt I feel now, all come at me.

Dad begins to cry openly and Chihiro rushes over to him. "Mr Kobayashi! What's wrong?" Chihiro's voice is pitching as she becomes even more worried than before.

"I need to find my daughter! If...if we don't get the money...if she doesn't marry into the Takahashi family...I've really gone too far...we need the money! BAKA!" The few words I had heard from my father's shaky voice sunk into me.

_What did you do?_

_Not again..._

_Please! Not again!_

**It is short – but I had had real good plans for this but I lost it and I couldn't find the email where I had written the plan down and sent to me. I hope you liked it though and yeah :)**


	12. Soz  important message

**Sorry guys for not uploading in ages – I actually kind of destroyed myself with putting Misaki's father in the book because now I don't' have a segway between anything (if any of you watch CommunityChannel most of you will know what I mean by segway) and I'm becoming distressed with that!**

**So here is the solution – leave me private messages or reviews giving me ideas and I will give u a shout out in the next chapter and I'll be able to continue with the story (seeing as this is the only chapter and probs the next after which is giving me grief) so yeah.**

**Sugoi! Ideas :) and the whole shout out thingy, and my awesomely awesome readers helping with it! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Gomen for the long wait – damn writers block! – but I'm back in business so yeah :) Ewwy my hands smell like soy sauce.**

**Misaki POV **

I sit in between two boys facing another three boys, the host club has so far been running for a week and it's Friday. There is a red head on my left and a blue haired boy on my right; the other boys are a mix of blondes and brunettes.

I have my cup touching my lips as I gently blow on the steaming tea, I'm thinking of my father. His beat up form, his drunken slurs of words and the daunting feeling of the decisions I have to make. Somehow his showing up has placed straining pressure on me, and to put it simply –

I hate it.

I take a sip of the scorching tea, curse as I feel my taste buds burn. "You five better be treating our Misa-Chan well." I hear the twins say from behind me, can hear the devilishness in their voices as one of them pats my head.

"You guys are annoying." I say setting down my cup, and then the fuel to the brotherly love act Tamaki-senpai had created, started the fire. Hikaru held Kaoru close to him, his arms around his waist as they went along with their practiced acts.

"Baka." I whisper smiling. The fan girls around us all shrieked and the boys with me tried to ignore how popular the troublesome Hitachiin Brothers are.

The host club provided a release; I almost forgot my hard problems. I mean sure the first day didn't do it for me but that was because I had practically no customers and nothing amusing came along, but after a few days it became an oasis.

But aside from that, I needed to figure out what I was going to do about my family. I needed answers before running into things, and the twins could help with that section but the rest. The decision making and the confronting will have to be all my own.

"MISA-CHAN! Have some cake with me!" The squeal from Hunny-senpai woke me from my reverie; I flicked my eyes to the chocolaty coloured eyes in front of me. Mori-senpai standing behind the small eighteen year old, his gorgeous and sexiness overwhelming as I try to keep my heart rate normal.

"What kind?" I ask smiling.

"Strawberry." I knew Hunny-senpai would say that, but I hate strawberry cake. Actually I hate anything strawberry.

"Sorry Hunny, I don't much like strawberry cake…" His eyes fill with tears and his cuteness cut through me. Kawaii!

Then the host club door opened, and in stepped my fiancé in his whole black ensemble glory. I can see him walking towards me from my peripheral vision but I keep my gaze on Hunny. "Why noootttt Misa-Chan!" Hunny whines clutching Usa-Chan to his tiny chest.

"Don't have a clue." I say still smiling down at the small Lolita boy.

"I'd say it's 'bout time for my session with Misaki." Daichi says from the side of the couch where he glares up at Mori-senpai. I groan inwardly. The two death stare each other, Hunny's chin resting on my lap as he talks about how I could not like strawberry flavoured cake.

The guys around me groan as they begin to leave, they glare at Daichi as he sits down beside me. His eyes flick from the smiling little blonde leaning on my legs to me then to Mori-senpai. Tension fills the space between the four of us, the only one oblivious to this all is Hunny-senpai.

I press on a pimple at my temple as the tension and awkwardness crush us. I turn to check on Hikaru and Kaoru, at this point they have put on those weird green hats and are playing the 'which one is Hikaru game.'

I feel cool fingers slid under my chin, my head is pulled to Daichi as his ice cold eyes stare into me. "Is your father alright?" I'm out of it at that point, most of it is the confusion Daichi's question brings and the second part to it is that I swear he's said something like this before.

Not the same thing but similar, when we were in America. He'd leaned into me, whispering something along the lines of "I hope your father is alright." And just like now a wicked smirk twists his lips, I'm suspicious then and now that bottled up suspicion is released.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hunny is staring up at us; Mori-senpai is standing rigid and tensed. I can feel the pre-fight in the air between Mori-senpai and Daichi.

"Is that so?" Daichi's lips seem to come closer, but I'm somehow unable to move. Caught in the moment of his question and how the hell the two different times could ever be connected.

And before I fully realise what's happened, Mori-senpai holds the front of Daichi's school uniform and is growling in his face. Daichi's fists are curled and are ready to strike. No one has taken notice of what's happening apart from some of the other host club members.

Then everyone notices when the sound of skin on skin slices the air, Mori-senpai's silvery dark eyes shooting daggers at the guy in his grip who had just bruised his beautiful face.

**Ok I am leaving it here because, it seems ok to and I have to because I am going somewhere and I need it up now. Sorry for giving you something short and un-proof-read, I hope there aren't many mistakes.**

**Sayōnara.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok…now where am I up to? Oh yes! I THANK DreamsOverTheMoon for her amazing idea! It was sooo good I loved it and I love you! In a non-sexually intimate way! Haha, and I'm going to thank everyone but yes a shout out to DreamsOverTheMoon (sick as name by the way)**

**Oh and check out my other story for Okane ga Nai, it's a yaoi one so hmm. I love the anime and it's one of the only animes that I'm going to read the manga for. I would read every manga for every anime I'm just lazy, even with reading…or is it because I feel inadequate when there are pictures? Of course not Loz your perfect the way you are. Hellz yeah I am! **

**(Sorry for that little outburst, was just sort of lacking confidence and then had that weird 30 seconds of it)**

**Misaki POV **

I sit in the principal's office with Daichi on my right and Mori-senpai on my left, my cheek is feeling rather bruised after getting hit by Daichi when trying to push Mori-senpai out of the way…

_Baka, Misaki!_

XOXOX – flashback

"What the hell are you doing? Daichi!" I scream while jumping up from the couch, Hunny-senpai is standing near holding Usa-Chan while starring wide eyed at Mori-senpai.

"You're a fucking bastard Morinozuka!" Shouts Daichi as he goes to punch Mori-senpai again. This time Mori-senpai grabs Daichi's fist in his iron grip and a sickening crunch slashes the frigid air around us. Daichi screeches – his hands been re-broken, if that's possible.

But Daichi is stupid enough to go for another hit with his left hand, but I'm not thinking straight either and I jump in the way before Mori-senpai gets hit, again. My cheek throbs and I realise a little too late how idiotic I am.

"OW! Seiko! Bastard!" I curse over and over again, it may have been Daichi's left hand but he still threw a pretty hard hit. The bastard! But I also couldn't blame him for hitting me, I mean it was kind of my fault, but still he shouldn't be picking fights!

XOXOX – end flashback

"We do not permit fighting at this school." Says the principal sternly, his eyes travel across the three of us with disapproving looks. Daichi isn't looking at the principal and Mori-senpai seems to be looking past him. I stare down at my lap willing myself to disappear.

My cheek hurts.

I feel sick.

My head hurts too.

"Mr Takahashi, you are new here and I don't know what type of school you went to last but never have Ouran Academy deemed fighting acceptable. And Miss Aomori…" The principal didn't have a chance to go on because Daichi and Mori-senpai have both shot up out of their seats.

"SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" They both shout at the principal who looks stunned and almost scared. I avert my eyes as the want to sink into the shadows becomes an urgent need. I sigh and hold a hand up to my burning throbbing cheek.

"Well if you two feel so strongly about that than Miss Aomori you can leave." The principal recovers fast. I stand up without looking at anyone and bow before turning and walking out. As soon as the door is closed I lean against the wall next to it and smile while sighing in relief.

I stand up, the twins said to meet them at the entrance gate. My heart is still hammering my chest and not only because of how sexy Mori-senpai looked when defending me; but also because I just got out of something that could have been a little bad.

The twins flank to my sides sliding their arms across my shoulders. "So, what happened?" I look up into their identical faces and roll my eyes.

"I got out of it before the full lecture came." I shrug nonchalantly and then turn my head to the black limo waiting near the gates for us. It feels good to be in a nice car again, feels good to be in a big luxurious house again.

_If that's how you feel than just tell dad who you are, you'll be rich and living a lavish lifestyle again. _

I sigh, there were so many cons to going back to America and becoming Daichi's wife but there were also a lot of pros. It was like a mini school debate in my head, the opposing side always won but that could change soon, I mean with the appearance of my father and my conclusions to what's happened it's dragging me down.

The twins turn down their windows, it's an unusually hot day today. But the sun is bright and the relaxed feeling I get when feeling its heat spread over me is almost like drinking happiness.

The car pulls into the rounded driveway and the twins and I hop out. "I'm hungry, Hika make me something." Kaoru's whiny tone breaks me from my reverie as we step into the kitchen; Hikaru turns to his twin with a scowl.

"You have two legs, use 'em." On Friday the twins are always somewhat irritable. It's really quite annoying when they begin their petty spats; it's always over the stupidest things.

"Before you two idiots start, I'm offering to make you something!" This Friday in particular I'm quite irritable too, and yes it has everything to do with Daichi and anything that comes to mind.

The twins smirk as if they planned this outcome. I look at them pointedly while rummaging through the pantry. "We'd like some sweet pastries please Tiny." I turn around and raise an eyebrow at the Hitachiin brothers.

"Yeah, and I'd like a million dollars and to study abroad in Rome. You're getting cereal." I pull out some Just right **(ok guys, I have a headache which is why I'm not researching Japanese cereal and since Just Right is now my favourite cereal I'm using it.) **And pull out some bowls, the twins frown. "Hey, better than nothing." I say with a sullen shrug.

My phone begins to ring, I pull it out and wedge it between my ear and my shoulder so I can talk and eat. "Moshi Moshi?" I say around a spoonful of just Right.

"Misa-Chan." I choke and spit out the cereal into the sink. Mori-senpai's deep voice shatters my almost bad mood.

"Hello!" I say almost a little too loud, I wince at my girlish tone. I can feel the twin's eyes on me; can practically hear their mouths turn up into devilish grins.

"I don't have much credit Misa-Chan so do you want to meet up in the park near the Hitachiin residence?" If I hadn't had any control I would have screamed yes into the phone. Probably damaging everyone's hearing, but in the space of my feeling idiotic and his beautiful deep voice I had scored some control.

"Hai!" I still sounded too excited.

"See ya Misa-Chan." I smile down into myself, "bye bye." I say and then end the call. I feel really happy, and I feel almost all the weight lift from my shoulders. I turn around to devils smiling maliciously, "don't ruin my happy mood." I say sternly but can't help but crack a smile.

"Mori-senpai?" Ask Kaoru, his arm sliding over his brother's shoulders as Hikaru's wraps around Kao's waist.

"Only he can make her go fan girlish." Smiles the evil twin, I chuck the spoon at them and they dodge it still holding onto each other.

"Oh yes Hika-kun, her red cheeks and her random nose bleeds. Quite," Hikaru taps his finger to his brother's lips. "Embarrassing." He finishes for his twin, and I feel the need to slap them.

"Save it for the host club!" I say giving them a pointed look. The twins crack amused smiles, it's quite a contrast from their usual I'm-at-school-so-I'm-bored expressions. I say the whole 'I'm at school' thing because they rarely use their bored expression anywhere else. "Oh…is the bruise that bad?" I say turn my cheek to have them look at the throbbing bruise.

Their smiles turn to angry thinned out lips; they look at each other and then back at me. "We'll kill him." They say in perfect sync, I shake my hair out of my face.

"Don't let me hold you back!" I smile, the twins lean against the bench.

"What time will you be back?" They ask already guessing who I was about to meet. They look at me with their big amber eyes and I feel kind of soft inside, I shrug at them recovering from my almost mushy feeling.

"I dunno, before the sun goes down?" Kaoru stands up and Hikaru raises an eyebrow, they both look like they are going into parental mode. "An hour!" I say hurriedly, before they try to tell me I can't go and get all annoying.

Hikaru gestures to the door; I give the two brothers a sweet smile before heading out said door. I smile to myself; _Mori-senpai wants to see me!_ I can't help the blush that spreads over my cheeks.

**Hikaru POV**

I may have been a little apprehensive with letting Misaki leave but when I looked over to Kaoru I was a little pleased to have him for an hour. I looked him over as he snatched the bowl Misaki had been eating the Just Right from.

He was the friggin cutest thing I'd ever laid eyes on, his big amber eyes could be so convincing and his beautiful silky spikes of auburn hair lit up the room. His tall slender body felt so nice when it was against me and his beautiful porcelain like skin was heavenly. He could have easily been mistaken for an angel!

"Kao-Chan we haven't _done it_ in a long time." I say almost whining, my brother doesn't look at me but from the side I can see the tilt of his mouth as he tries to hide his smile. I can tell he was thinking the same thing; I smile seductively even if my brother can't see it.

"Hmm, Hika-kun…being a little desperate there." Kaoru finally turns to face me, bracing his hands against the counter as he looks at me innocently. I just want to fuck him there and then; it's the hardest thing to restrain myself. Especially when Kaoru puts a finger in his mouth, sucking off the crumbs from the cereal and then pulling his slender finger from his mouth making a popping noise.

I almost jump on him then; instead I walk the few steps almost too slowly over to him. Take his angelic face in my hands before leaning into him; I brush my lips ever so slightly over his and then press a firm kiss to his plump pink lips.

A small barely audible moan comes from Kaoru as I deepen the kiss and slide my tongue into his needy mouth. Kaoru grinds into my hips absentmindedly but we both groan at the new feelings of pleasure. Oh God I've missed Kaoru!

"Mmm, Hika!" Kaoru moans around our tongues, and soon our tongues begin a battle for dominance. Which I quickly won, Kaoru my special little uke, never gave much of a fight.

We hurry up to our rooms before the maids come in to start dinner; I pull Kaoru up the steps willing him to go faster so we can get down to it. In an instant we have closed the door and locked it, I am unbuttoning my twin's shirt all the while not breaking our passionate kiss. I suck on Kaoru's bottom lip and smile on his mouth as I get a beautiful groan from him.

Kaoru mewls and I bite down softly on his pouted bottom lip. We both moan into each other's mouths as we begin to suck on the others swollen lips. Kaoru begins to unbutton my shirt and as he does, I take down his pants; breaking the kiss as I leave a trail of wet kisses down his jaw. I lick his neck and begin to leave a purple mark.

We grind into each other feeling the others bulge; we moan and moan as we continue our grinding. I direct Kaoru over to the bed until his legs hit it and he topples over. I stare down at my almost naked twin, a purple hickey on his collar bone and a very scarlet flush spreading over his face. I pull down my pants but leave my boxers on just to torment Kaoru longer.

**Takashi POV**

I wait for Misaki in the centre of the park, I lean against the rail of a jungle gym. Today for once is warm and the metal of the jungle gym is almost scorching; but I give no notice to it as I plan on confessing to Misaki.

But it's the first time I have.

And I can honestly say, I have no clue on how to.

But whenever I close my eyes I see Misaki, right before I fall asleep she clouds my thoughts and I stay up for another hour or so thinking about her. Misaki was always on my mind, nothing could stop the thoughts. She was beautiful and intriguing; no girl had ever caught my attention like Misaki had.

"Mori-senpai!" I turn around to the smiling Misaki, I had the sudden urge to pull her against me and kiss her. Crushed the urge, not sure if she had the same feelings for me.

I was a newbie to love and I had already decided that I wanted to give up, this coming from someone who hasn't even kissed any one yet.

**Misaki POV**

I look into Mori-senpai's beautiful silvery dark eyes, a sudden hunger crosses them but is gone within a second. I'm not the person to say 'it was gone as fast as it had arrived' or some shit like that but it was almost like that. But I knew what it was, and I felt extremely pleased with it.

Mori-senpai smiles down at me and all I want to do is lean up to him and crush the margin of air between us with my needy lips. My ribs begin to hurt, suddenly when in a good mood my body seems to want to show the signs of a few nights ago. Life is cruel!

But as soon as I think that life is cruel Mori-senpai holds out a hand, a very light pink colouring his skin. I take his hand smiling to myself, his fingers wrap around mine and tingles spread up through my arm and run down my back. My heart pounded hard against my ribs, I almost choked on my breath.

He leads me over to a bench, I sit down being the lazy-ass I am and he sits next to me. My blush colours my cheeks, "I-I really like…y-you." A blush like mine colours Mori-senpai's smooth tanned cheeks.

I can't help but smile a massive cheesy grin and my embarrassment over the way my smile wouldn't get off my face made my blush grow incredibly. "I like you too, Mori-senpai." I say, Mori-senpai looks at me with a sluggish grin he leans down to me and I move into him. Our fingers intertwine with the others and I don't know who does it but one of us deep the kiss to open mouthed.

And I can tell Mori-senpai hasn't kissed anyone before, I'm glad that I'm his first.

"MISAKI!" I know that voice. Mori-senpai and I break away, my eyes flick to where the voice came from. A red faced Daichi stares wide eyed at us.

Fuck.

**Ok guys, I hope you liked that. I always like to end my chapters on a cliff hanger but I didn't know how to end the kind of awkward scene so I had to put Daichi in it. Oh and I have another story on another anime, I'd love for you guys to check it out. It's called Die with Me and it's for the anime Okane ga Nai. Check it out and tell me what you think :) **

**And sorry for not proof reading this; I just really want to get it up and just like Misaki, being extremely lazy so yes. XD **


	15. Chapter 15

…**disclaimer: I do not own Ouran although I wish I did! Uhh…yup, onto the not so long awaited something chapter! :)**

**Daichi POV**

I hate the idiot holding MY Misaki. All the anger in the world could not compare to the utter disdain I felt right then and there, and the only way of releasing it would to beat something until it was a bloody pulp. Although when I had tried that in that stupid host club Misaki was in, Takashi Morinozuka had broken my hand.

"Get the fuck away from her!" I shout closing the distance between me and the other two. I had been following Morinozuka in hopes of calling a few favours and getting him alone to then beat the shit out of him. But instead he had directed me to this park; where after returning from 'calling in the favour' to then find my fiancé and the tall idiot making out on a park bench.

I was now glad that my men were coming rather soon, I needed to show Misaki what dragging others into our little situation meant for them. After the trouble she caused my patience was running low, and Morinozuka was only making it all the more frustrating.

I stand still, putting a hand into my pants pocket and glaring a little ways down at the sitting couple. Morinozuka stands up, his whole body tensing and at that moment I feel a little intimidated. My thirty seconds of courage dwindling to the few three seconds I had left.

And then I can almost feel my men coming closer, know that I won't get hit if I can stall for a little while longer. I look down at Misaki; I couldn't help the skip of a beat my heart made. I grab her arm, and pull her up to me crushing her body against mine. Half to protect her from what's going to happen and half because I wanted to.

"Don't touch me!" She squirms in my grip but the more she wiggles the more my hold becomes tighter. She stops struggling – realising that she isn't getting free any time soon – and becomes as still as possible, her hurt pounding against her chest.

Morinozuka glares at me, he's reaching out to grab her back, I death stare him with all the hate coursing through me. And just as his hands almost reach my Misaki's arm the men I called before arrive. They saunter up with grins on their faces, two come around the back of Morinozuka and four others come beside me.

Morinozuka drops his hands and his eyes flick around the gathering group, his eyes holding an appearance of calculation and something underneath. I raise an eyebrow feeling rather mighty at that point in time.

"Daichi, what are you doing?" Misaki's confused voice broke through my pride. Other than how good it felt to have Misaki against me; the other feelings also coursing through my blood, were how awesome it was to see the apprehensive look on Morinozuka.

"I'll give you the option of running Morinozuka, or you could stay." Morinozuka's eyes flick from Misaki to me, he isn't leaving. With one hand wrapped around my fiancés waist I use my free hand to signal for the guys around us to move in. I couldn't give a shit what would happen now, my feelings going numb as I watch the cruel smirks curl my men's lips.

But…

I'd rather sit this one out and just watch.

Misaki begins to struggle again; she wriggles her hands up to push against my chest. For a slender and beautiful girl she had an amazing amount of hidden strength; she pushed me back and shakes her hands as if shaking off invisible water. She turns around but the side of her face is visible, her eyes widen.

I called in people she and I both knew, people that we both knew weren't the type of people to mess with. An audible gulp comes from the girl, I move over to her, wrapping my arm around her waist again and pull her shocked body to me. "I'll stop them if you come back to America with me and agree to marry me…well the last part isn't really your decision now is it." I hiss into her ear, she shakes me off once more.

"Mori-senpai, don't." She whispers, I look back up to where Morinozuka was; he had set up his whole body now. His legs holding him steady and his hands protecting his face; but this wasn't going to be one of his easy fights this one was going to be dirty.

Morinozuka's eyes shot to Misaki and then back to my men; a small smile curled his lips. "It's ok Misa-Chan." He says quietly in the few seconds before a lazy punch goes straight for his face.

It progresses from there, my men going easy on him. Testing how to take down Morinozuka, their eyes searching and taking in every part of Morinozuka's movements. If you ever want someone down in the dirt in a bloody mess, then my families private – we don't have a police force (wicked smile) – 'gang' for a lack of other words.

"Stop it!" Misaki turns to me with a serious glare; she turned just in time to miss Morinozuka get a hard punch to the face and a fast knee to his gut. But she spins around when the grunt and moan hits the air. The worry in her eyes a knife to my gut, guilt almost came to me.

And then Misaki's impulse kicked in and she dove right into the thick of hands and legs, kicks and punches.

Morinozuka takes a nice clean hit to the nose, a kick into his chest. But despite the blood oozing from his nostrils and the obvious pain in his upper body, he gives a hard-to-miss hit to one of the closer men. He ducks another punch and doesn't come up all that fast, I see why too. After missing the punch the guy who had went in for it had moved to swerve, as to then get Morinozuka in the side of the face with his elbow, that was _if_ Morinozuka had come up. Instead Morinozuka swiped the ground with his leg, knocking two of my men down and as the two fell Morinozuka chose to hit one of them while proceeding to kick away the other.

I was almost in awe of what was happening, until Misaki was pushed out of the throng of the fight and into me. Her face was a little bloody, some of it her own blood and some of it from the men. I would have been extremely worried about my darling but the look in her eyes terrified me, it was hungry and enraged. I knew she wasn't all that good with fighting but she sometimes got those thirty second courage boosts.

Whenever someone like her got one of those, it never ended well. It's something we have in common.

I grab her arms before she flings herself back into the mess, she growls low in her throat and a burning sensation ran through my body and settled at my groin. _Why is she so sexy with blood on her face and that look? God I wanna fuck her!_

Then while my thoughts encased me I was suddenly knocked back with such a force I knew Misaki hadn't been the one to push me down. In fact, she fell on me with a low groan.

Morinozuka, a bloody mess with fresh bruises colouring some of his face, had pushed back one of my men until he fell to the ground unconscious.

Misaki getting over the sudden knock wipes blood from her face and then rolls over to face me. Her expression pleading. "Daichi, please, please, please tell them to stop!" Tears gathered in the sides of her eyes, my heart swelled with love.

And then it deflated; my hate for the guy being smashed grew.

She loves him.

Like she's supposed to love ME!

"No, how about we watch this for a while." I say as if I was at a show paying good money for the entertainment. Misaki lets a few tears escape, we both know what she's trying to do. Smart girl. She knows if I can feel some sort of sorrow and guilt, she knows I'll stop it.

Not now.

And then a nauseating bone crunching sound hits the air, Misaki's head slashes around. I smile cruelly as I watch Morinozuka fall back; his eyes close as he holds his nose. Misaki pounces like a cat onto the ground near the fallen Morinozuka, I can hear the whimper from her, it's almost like she is the one to make the sound of pain for Morinozuka.

And I hate the feeling this brings me, even with him on the ground bleeding and my warning she still goes back to him. Her shoulders shake; no noise comes from her as she helps Morinozuka up.

Her hands run through his hair, her eyes wide and worried as tears fall from them. "Are you ok? Is it broken? Are you ok?" Her voice shakes, the men around me smile and run off knowing their job is done. Misaki guides Morinozuka's head to her shoulder as she continuously wipes blood from him.

_Why are you still with him? Why aren't you hugging me?_

_WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?_

She stares up at me through a glaze of fresh tears and an expression of absolute and utter hate. "Fuck off you worthless piece of shit! I hate you!" She doesn't say it out loud but she mouths the words too clearly for my liking.

My anger rises within me, and this time I don't care what she will do when I react. There is nothing she is going to do that won't stop me from forcing her back home. I grab her arm, she tries to pull it back but I rip her to her feet and push her away from Morinozuka. She stumbles but I turn back to the bloodied man on the ground. He tries to hide the pain that is clearly written on his face as he glares up at me.

I kick him, as hard as I can in his stomach. Hoping I've broken a few ribs in the process, he doubles over and grunts out a long string of curses. I can hear the shouting from Misaki as she jumps on my back. I'm completely out of it then, I can only hear the volume of how Misaki is screaming but can't hear the words. I kick him again, can feel something crack under my force.

Then I kick him again.

Once.

Twice.

Until Misaki has me on the ground and I can feel a throbbing pain in my gut and the wetness from her tears slide down my own cheeks. She's still screaming things at me as she pounds my gut and face. Her fist rarely coming to hit my face but whenever she looks at me she goes for it. And her hits are hard and full of all her feeling, she isn't holding anything back.

Blind rage, we are both consumed by it. Both of us feeling the heat of the anger coursing through our bodies, we both feel the adrenaline. Her hands hit me almost expertly, she doesn't break anything but I know I'm not going to wake up without any damage.

Then through my haze, I hear the police sirens.

**Ok, yup this is all in Daichi's POV and I find absolute pleasure in writing this way. I mean I thought I loved Misaki but when I write in angrily I dunno, it just releases everything! And it's exciting…oh but I hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it. LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ecstatic! I am absolutely ecstatic! I love you guys! Waking up yesterday morning and finding that I hadn't got any new reviews, went to school kinda sad and then came back expecting one or two reviews to find at least thirteen! YAY! Made my friggin day!**

_**Daichi, "yeah be proud you sadistic b***h!" Me smiling proudly, but glaring at my mean character. "Your guna get shit in this chapter." I say menacingly. Daichi, "fuck dammit." **_

**Did anyone like the KaoXHika in the last chapter? If you did I'll keep doing it. **

**Takashi POV **

The police sirens are going, but Misaki is still hitting him. I'm not sure if she can actually hear the sirens, they are a little ways off. I'm more worried about Misaki than myself at this point in time, tears streak her face but in spite of that she has a contorted look of hate as she repeatedly hits the pale looking Daichi.

The whole situation becomes surreal; it had been a moment ago when I had my ass handed to me. That was strange, the first time it had ever happened actually, and then seeing the girl who had been starch white facing a rapist just some nights ago now punching the crap out of a guy bigger and taller than her.

It turns me on.

Even through the pain of having my stomach kicked in, maybe literally, and having a broken nose with blood now drying over the bottom half of my face. I want to tell Misaki to stop, but when my jaw opens a searing pain diminishes every coherent thought.

I groan, hold my head as I become dizzy. And in seconds I am being pulled by shaking hands, "Mori-senpai?" Comes a shaky voice, I glance around. I realise I'm seeing three Misaki's and three bloodied nose Daichi's now sitting up. "Are you ok…?" She whispers, her knuckles are a little bruised and bloodied.

I groan again, I don't know if I'm telling her I'm ok or if I'm trying to describe the pain. But one noise isn't fitting all the swear words into one. Daichi stands up, he looks pale and as if he is about to fall over; but he manages to walk over to us, closing the few steps only to grab Misaki's upper arm.

"The police are coming, we need to go." He say's groggily, Misaki shakes him off and runs her fingers through my hair. I want to sit up and kiss her, want to taste her once again. Before she had tasted like cookies and cream now I beat she'd taste like blood and sweat.

Who's complaining though?

I look up at Daichi, a head splitting migraine causing the need to drop my eyes before I fall unconscious. But I refuse the need because once my eyes settle on Daichi we are back to glaring. His ice cold blue eyes drilling hate into me as I try to do the same, trying to hide all pain from my expression.

It isn't working because I'm the one resting against a crying girl on the ground after having my ass handed to me on a silver platter.

"I'm sorry." Misaki whispers, she has stopped crying but the glare of the sun of the wetness on her cheeks are still recognisable. I feebly reach up and wipe away the remnants of her tears; and as sweet as it sounds it probably doesn't look as sweet as the gesture is.

I flick my eyes to Misaki; I reach up in spite of all pain in my side and run my fingers through her soft hair. From the corner of my eye I can see Daichi flinch, instinctively reaches out.

A question hits me. _Why is he so obsessed with Misaki when he has a fiancé in America?_

I look back up in time to see two policemen running our way.

**Hikaru POV**

The home phone rings, but it doesn't bother Kaoru or me as we lay in bed. Kaoru was slipping into unconsciousness because we went for it hard this time. I was running my fingers through Kao's soft hair until I was shaken by the knock on our door.

"Young Masters? Your mother is asking for you in the lounge." A maid with a rather high voice says, I shake Kaoru awake smiling down at my innocent cute brother. He sits up, questioning me with a cute glance of the amber eyes identical to mine.

"Mum wants us." I say pulling on my boxers and then my school pants. Kaoru follows my actions but when he gets to putting on his shirt I walk over to him, run my hands up his cool pale skin. I kiss him and then start buttoning his shirt for me; I lean back and watch as Kaoru's cheeks climb a few different shades of red.

"Hika-kuuun," he whines hiding his blushing face.

The knock comes again and I ignore it chuckling at my adorable twin, he pushes me back a little and opens the door. "Yes we're coming." Kaoru and I say in perfect sync, the maid nods and walks away. I follow Kaoru as he walks out; we both go down the hall and walk the way to the lounge.

"Wonder what mum wants." Muses Kaoru as I move up beside him, as soon as he says it I check my watch. Kaoru looks down at my wrist and we both look up at each other, I can see it in the depth of the identical pair of eyes staring back at me. We both have a feeling that it's something about Misaki that's caused mum to call for us.

It could just be paranoia but it's been an hour and a half since she was last here.

We both bolt to the lounge, "if there is something wrong…" I say out loud, "then it has something to do with Misaki." Continues Kaoru, "and that bastard Daichi." We run into the lounge room, mum has her purse and she was waiting for us.

We stare at her, "what happened!" We say a little breathless.

She smiles, my nerves are a little calm by her own peaceful smile, but then her smile turns almost cruel. "That was the Kaneko Kobayashi; do you two have something to tell me?"

**Daichi POV**

"Why didn't you call your father?" Comes the distinct accent of Kaneko, Misaki's mother. I have a plan, but once again there is another complication.

Misaki's stubbornness.

"Because he doesn't owe me." I say coolly trying to keep my voice quiet so Misaki, standing a little ways beside me next to a police officer, cannot hear me.

"What is it?" I can hear the annoyance in Kaneko's voice, she heaves a sigh.

"I need you to pay a small uh…bill." I had somehow talked my way around getting thrown in jail; it probably had something to do with my family **(I don't know what the penalty is for bashing someone – that's a good thing I think – so someone tell me? I guess.)** and the high authority my family has.

"Daichi, you do know I'm in another country." She says it like she really has doubts that I do know about her whereabouts. I roll my eyes, turn around to stare at my Misaki.

She is looking at the road as we stand on the walkway outside the police station. Her hair is blowing around her face as she crosses her arms over her chest; she looks a little worried but otherwise stoic. Then the anger surges through me, not directed at her but at Morinozuka for stealing my fiancé.

"Yes, just transfer the money to the Hitachiin family's bank." I say exasperated and letting my anger seep into my tone.

"So is it only you I'm getting out of trouble?" She asks catching onto what I'm actually saying, and also using past information of when I had been in America.

"Uh, no."

"Who else am I getting out of trouble?"

"Misaki," I say leaning against the building behind me and as I listen to the silence on the other end I realise what name I just said. "Misaki Aomori!" My voice is a little too hurriedly.

She sighs.

And then the whole resolution to my problems, if I force Misaki into becoming my wife it will show her that defying me won't do her that much good. "Actually…I did find Misaki, but I'll need something from you before I bring her back." I go on with my plans, and then remember the money.

I end the phone call and walk over to the police officer and Misaki; she gives me one small glance and turns around. _Just you wait, babe, you won't be ignoring me anymore. _

"We'll have the money here soon." I look over at Misaki, she still isn't facing us and all I want to do is grab her arm and walk off.

"For the both of you?" The man asks, I look at him pointedly thinking, _do you really think I'm going to leave a pretty girl on the side of the road or in a police station? _

"Yes for the both of us!" A flash of disappointment ran through the policeman's expression and I wanted to start another fight with him right there and then. I held back seeing as he had a taser and another type of gun. "Misaki I'll need to –" I began to talk but she turned around with a psycho killer glint in her eyes.

"Don't say another word to me!" Tears welled up in her eyes but she blinked them away faster than anything else. I stand there as she turns back around, "we'll get in the car that comes to pick us up, you'll drive me home and the only thing I'll see of you is at school!" She says crossing her arms as she watches the road.

"I'll…be…inside." Says the policeman awkwardly.

I wait until he goes inside to then grab Misaki's arm and pull her tensed body to me, "now that's not quite right. You'll be coming home with me, and then in a few weeks you'll be coming to America with me." I wasn't going to reveal the best of my plans at the current moment; Misaki slowly turns her head to stare at me.

"And what makes you so sure that I will?" She hisses.

"Because if you want your father to live you'll do exactly as I say." She stiffens and I smirk at the feeling of finally getting my way. I lean my head against her cool cheek; she flinches but I couldn't care less. "And if you don't do as I say I'll crush your family into the ground." I hiss into her ear, she doesn't move.

"What do you want Daichi?" She averts her eyes not looking at me.

"You." I kiss her cheek, wrapping my arms around her.

"As amazing as that pick up line is, I'm really not up to it at the moment." The first part of her sentence was laced with thick sarcasm.

"Humph, funny Misa-Chan, now I'm going to play nice right now –"

"_Play nice?_" She hissed, "you paid a bunch of low lives to kick Mori-senpai's ass, almost killing him and now you threaten my family because you aren't getting your way. Yes I agree, playing nice!" I grab her shoulders and turn her around completely.

The way she was talking to me kind of pissed me off; it seemed Misaki wasn't getting the fact that the situation she was in was greater than her. So I needed to show her. "Ok then, look at it that way. I'm going to just cut straight to it; I don't want you to ever talk to Morinozuka again!"

**Dun dun dun! **

**Yeah Misaki's having a shitastic month aye, haha! Hoped you guys liked that, I'll probably be updating more because I've come down with a cold so I may not go to school tomorrow, see ya guys!**

**Oh and I am going to leave you with an un-proofread chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't have much to say…apart from enjoy and thank you to ya all. Luv ya. No I do not say ILY…apart from just then. Tehe.**

**Misaki POV **

I lean back into the cushions of Daichi's couch, hoping to sink into them until I disappear. I was numb, hollow inside as I kept hearing Daichi's words. "I don't want you to ever talk to Morinozuka again!" Cut through me, smashing against the walls of my mind until a head splitting migraine folded out behind my eyes.

I had kept my mouth shut after that, not saying a word. I had just stared at Daichi with pure shock, an expression twisted with astonishment and scepticism. I couldn't believe him, he had set unfeeling gang members on Mori-senpai then while he was on the ground repeatedly kicked him, then once getting caught; forces me to do as he says.

I couldn't believe it.

Didn't want to believe it.

He stood in front of me; he had dragged me to his family's private holiday house half an hour away from Tokyo. Each minute spent in the limo that had arrived to pick us up, I had felt dread and hate roll around like tidal waves inside me. But while on that car ride I had somehow texted Mori-senpai without Daichi seeing.

_Help me._

Was what the text had said, it took all of five minutes to write, my panic of having Daichi realise what I was doing kind of scared me.

He reached out, his hand brushing lightly against the side of my face sweeping away a stray lock of hair. I flinched, wanted to scream every obscenity at him, wanted to hit him again. I wanted nothing but to be free of him.

His eyes were focused on mine but I kept my gaze on the wall ahead of me, clutching at the warm cup of coffee in my hands. I hadn't tasted the coffee yet, it was the only source of heat that kept my fingers from freezing.

"Misaki." Came the voice of the person who was ruining my life, the voice broke me from my trance like state. As his voice broke through the roll of anger boiled within the depth of my stomach and tossed the emotion of hate into the mix.

"Piss off." My eyes flicked up to the azure ones that stared down at me, his expression was stoic as he gazed down at me. And then a sickening smirk twisted his mouth, I felt the need to gag at that moment.

His index and middle finger stroked my right cheek, that smirk still playing over his lips. I couldn't take it, the coldness of his touch the maliciousness of his sneer. I hit his hand away and stood up making to hit him where the most prominent of bruises were on his face. I was slow, his hand had already caught mine trapping it against the side of his face as he moved in to me.

I made to turn around but his leg was positioned in between mine, my hand still limply at the side of his face. "I see you still don't know the depth of the situation, Misaki, and I'm quite happy leaving it that way." I felt my eyebrow twitch, annoyance coating my insides. I dropped my head staring down at the ground, attempting to avoid his gaze but feeling it drill into me.

Cool fingers gripped my chin, tilting my head up to his, my arm dropping to my side. I place a cold hopefully intimidating expression on my face, I come to realise that Daichi is _far too _closeto me. His blue eyes searching mine, his nose barely brushing across my own and his breath mingling with mine as it meets in the middle.

I struggle to pull away, his grip on me excruciatingly hard. I push on his arms, cursing the world that the only reaction I get out of my tries is his slight movement to restable his stance. One arm around my waist, the other holding my face, punching my chin almost bruising, his fingers digging into the side of my hip.

"Daichi," I take a stab at pushing him away with my shoulder, a weak movement. "You're hurting me…" I whisper gazing up at him with tear filled eyes. A show I put on, hoping to pull at his hidden sympathetic chords reserved for yours truly.

A hesitation in his eyes.

A fumble with his movements, his grip loosening.

I take the opportunity to push him away, forcing him to fall back onto the table as I begin to spin on my heel heading for the front door. My movements almost full of confidence as I compliment myself on how awesome I had just acted. Smiling at my small victory.

"Oh Misaki, would you really walk out when only one phone call can end your father's life?" Came the chilling sound, those words sending a spike of ice through me. _Dad? _The memories returned to me, his bloodied and bruised face; the weak way he held himself as he stared hopefully into my eyes. I swallow back the lump forming in the back of my throat, trying to supress the sting of tears in my eyes.

"You wouldn't…" I whisper turning around slowly. Daichi had his phone nonchalantly in his hand as he sat cross legged on the table. "Would…you?" My voice came out hoarse and cracked half way in that sentence.

The smirk returned.

His tone was taunting as he pressed a button and the phones screen lit up like a Christmas tree. A number I knew all too well showed up, and I swear I could feel my gut drop out of my ass. "Guess, my dear."

**Kaoru POV**

My mother wasn't an idiot, she knew when things came about and dug into the information looking for things. **(I actually have no idea, I should probably read the manga, I mean I didn't even know the twins mums name so I made it up and then found out she was actually named.)** Her eyes searched Hikaru and me, the pressure of those eyes pierced me and I shook under mum's sharp gaze.

"No idea what you're talking about mother." Came Hikaru and my response, our unison perfect. Our mother rolled her eyes.

"So then where is Misaki?" I could see the wheels of her brain work as the cogs began to turn and the pieces slowly fit together. Mum was like us, or the other way around.

Hikaru and I both looked at each other, not sure on where this would go. "Misaki is with Morinozuka Takashi." Hikaru said in a bored tone, but the spark of worry flashed through his eyes.

"Hmm, so I'm guessing the some thousand dollars transferred into our bank account for Daichi and a Misaki Aomori isn't suspicious?" My mother dropped her purse on the table and gestured towards the couches across from where she was planting herself. I followed Hikaru's reluctant steps. "Misaki only met Daichi that one time for lunch…" Came the drawled out tone of Mrs Hitachiin.

I looked at my brother, his eyes darted to me. "He goes to our school." Mum sighed.

"Come on boys, the Takahashi private…whatever wouldn't attack Takashi while Misaki is with him, for the hell of it. And Daichi wouldn't continue the attack for the hell of it." We stared at her incredulous, _Daichi is insane! _Was the only thought in my head. "You know as much as I do that the Takahashi family isn't known for doing things without an ulterior motive."

We had been sucked into that family's lies and drama once before, ten years for us to get out of it. And still we haven't completely gotten out of the shit we got into, and knowing Daichi is the one to succeed the business and family kind of terrifies me.

"This will take a lot less time if you two came out and told me." My mother studied her pink painted nails waiting for us to crack.

"Misaki isn't Aomori…she's…"

"In trouble." Mori-senpai stood at our door, his hand around his stomach, his face pale underneath his dark skin. A bandage obviously wrapped around his torso and chest, his arm in a sling and his noise a frightening shade of black and purple.

**I hoped that is good enough for you guys. I know it's short, but it's Friday night and I kind of mixed up information and I did a Geography speech and I was shaking really nervous and despite everything in the speech sounding smart and good, I didn't know what the hell I was saying. So this chapter is about the best I can get it. And yes, this time I've proof read, because I know how annoying it is when you're reading a fanfic and you have to reread the sentence because it doesn't make sense, or they've spelt something wrong. **

**Yes, I know the annoyance! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Yup, hope ya guys liked the last Ch. **

**I love how countries that don't speak English are reading my story, I feel very special! **

**ONTO DA STORY! (Me: damn, where did I leave off? Me: just go back and check you dumbass! Me: Your so meeean to me! Me: and where do you think I got that from? Me: Meee?) Oh and I officially love DreamsOverTheMoon – in a non-sexually intimate way.**

**Misaki POV**

My hands shake; I know I have no colour in my face due to the feeling of blood rushing from my body and into the reserves of my gut. A silly feeling comes over me despite all seriousness of the situation, I awkwardly place my hands in a 'I dunno' gesture **(I have no idea how to explain it, but head cocked to the side lips pursed and hands up like your holding dishes and then a quick shrug…that's my I dunno gesture) **"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked stupidly, lowering my arms.

Daichi smirks, standing up and dropped the phone onto the couch that I had been previously sitting on. Something hungry flashes through his eyes, a ripping gut feeling courses me to want to stumble backwards and do a cliché horror movie move.

Crush the urge to do something stupid at a time like this.

Daichi's movements are deliberate, his feet slapping against the floor making the sound jump around the room. Flinching each time he takes a step closer. He cocks his head to the side a little, a slight raise of his eyebrows as he closes the gap between us.

I stand their wanting to crack my knuckles as if in anticipation but out of mere habit, and as my hand shakes a little Daichi's own hand strikes out to grab mine. His cold fingers wrap around my wrist and in a measly two seconds I am crushed against Daichi's slender yet muscular body. His lips sorting mine as he forces his slippery tongue into my mouth.

This feels like déjà vu, or for the most part it does.

**Daichi POV (admit it you love him) **

I slip my tongue into the warm wet cave of Misaki's mouth, running my tongue over the top of her mouth earning a reaction from the suddenly tense and unmoving Misaki. She instinctively pulls back, her shoulder digging into my chest almost painfully.

I flick my tongue at hers, running it over the front of her teeth as I barely break from the kiss. "Don't resist." I whisper against her warm lips, I smirk in the process and she has an expression of utter hate. _If you think you hate me now wait until I unleash my full plan, babe, you won't know what to feel then. _The thought makes the smirk present itself once more before I press Misaki even closer to me bringing my lips to hers.

I pick her up bridal style all the while not breaking the forceful kiss; she squirms in my grasp but stops the minute her feet lift off. I can feel Misaki become still, letting me kiss her but I've lost my amusement when she stopped moving. Stopped resisting.

I let go of her lips and look at her, she has one brow raised and a slight frown. I walk toward the couch, kicking the table out of the way and hearing the smash as it collides harshly with the floor. Misaki flinches in my arms, but no other emotion is shown on her face.

That kind of pisses me off.

I drop her on the couch, her skirt riving up a little and the look of her dishevelled hair and her ruffled clothes makes a burning at my crotch arise. I stare down at her, waiting for any reaction I get, hoping for a reaction of any kind. She averts her eyes from me and bites her lip, I lean down running my fingers through her soft hair as I begin to lick and kiss the underside of her jaw.

I move over the top of her, I move away from her neck to look at her. Her eyes are squeezed shut and a slight flush has worked its way over her face. I tilt my head down to kiss her nose waiting for her to open her eyes. I move over to the side of her face and nibble on her ear, she doesn't move and I bite down a little hard. She flinches and makes to push me away.

I lick from her collar bone all the way back up to her ear, then sucking on a sensitive part of her skin where I can feel her beating heart. Her hands clench around the fabric of my shirt, I smile at the speed her heart is racing at. I lay wet kisses up to her jaw and over to make it to her lips.

"Look at me Misaki." I nibble on her bottom lip as the burning sensation moves throughout my body. I look down at my own pants only to see a slight bulge. _Dammit. _She opens her eyes, her eyebrows knitting together as she turns her head to the side.

I lick the side of her face, "that's not sanitary." Comes the response, and just to spite her I do it again. She lets my shirt go and wipes at her cheek, I smile down at her feeling like I have all the power.

Knowing I have all the power.

I grab both her wrist and pin the above her head on a cushion against the side of the couch. She squirms, trying to get her hands free. She turns her head up to stare at her bound hands; I grab my tie with my other hand and take it off smoothly. Tying her hands above her head, her eyes widening in alarm.

She flicks her panic filled green eyes to me, "what are you doing Daichi?" This is the reaction I was waiting for; I lick my lips in anticipation. I planned to take her, didn't want that Morinozuka to have her first. I didn't want anyone to have her first.

"Just relax, babe." I want to take my time with this; no one is stopping me now. I run my hand down the front of Misaki's shirt **(ok, yes, Misa-Chan is in her school uniform, but I hate the Ouran uniforms sooo it's just a normal skirt and shirt. Kay that clear, yup, good.)** I start from the top again, undoing the second button seeing as the first was already undone. She squirms underneath me, I press my body to her stopping her from moving. I do the third and fourth until her bra is on full display, her cheeks flame and she begins to squirm more. I press my lips against hers, "your beautiful, Misa-Chan." I spoke seductively and she stopped moving for a second.

"Let me the hell go, Daichi!" She hisses at me, before I move away she bites my lip. Clamping down on my bottom lip, I taste blood first then feel the sudden shock of pain. I grab her chin squeezing until I knew it hurt and she let go, I press my fingers to my mouth.

Misaki had a little of my blood smudged at the side of her lips and she looked like one of those corny Twilight vampires. She bares her teeth and I smirk, she was trying for intimidation but she was the one bound and lying under me. I had the upper hand here.

"Not after that little performance."

I lick the blood from her lips.

**Yup, I'm leaving it here. You guys will have to wait to see what happens, I actually wasn't supposed to leave it here, but I'm cutting close to time and I know my internet is going to be turned off soon. So I need upload!**

**Yes I'm sorry it's not proof read!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guys, have my style of writing changed? I mean, for the better or good? I mean, my friend is awesome at proof reading my writing so I'm wondering if it's keeping you intrigued (well I guess it isn't much of a difference since she doesn't proof read my fanfic) but is there much of a change? **

**Anyways, REVIEW! PLEASE?**

**Does anyone read authors notes? If you do, review telling me if my writings good. Oh and if any of you have watched or read Kaichou wa Maid Sama then you will know what style Misaki's (who is friggin awesome) hair is, and I have that style now and I'm sooo happy! I love Misaki and the name and if I were Japanese that would so be my name and I would tots be an assassin. **

**Takashi POV**

My phone buzzes in my pocket, my body aches and I barely register the slight movement it makes. My arm in a sling and my body as stiff as wood, I can't exactly get to the small device. I sat on an examining table waiting for the doctor to come back with, yet again, more boring X-rays. I already knew I had a few broken ribs; my nose and my arm were fractured but other than that, I was fine.

Apart from the worry encasing me, worry for Misaki as she and Daichi had been hauled off in police cars. It was around 8 o'clock now, the sky as black as can be seeing as the moon had disappeared for the night.

I reached over to my pocket, trying to ignore the cry of pain as I moved my arm. I gripped the phone in my hand; I flicked my eyes to the phone thinking it would be one of my family members checking up on me. But the name that came up made a tingle shoot down my spine, my heart swelling with love.

I opened the message to then be filled to the top with fear.

_Help me._

Were the only two words written, the image of Misaki's tear filled eyes flashed through my mind and as soon as bad thoughts of what was happening came to mind I suddenly didn't feel the pain. Suddenly could move without my body protesting, and coherent thoughts actually moved through my mind without any trouble.

I needed to get to the Hitachiin's residence; they'd most likely know where Misaki was. And the twins wouldn't object to helping me find and get Misaki.

I gingerly got off of the examining table and walked towards the door in the midst of pulling on my jeans. "I'm leaving."

XOXOX

My body ached, the Hitachiin twins sat beside me looking pale and concerned. The twin's mother was at home calling the Takahashi family for the whereabouts of Daichi. Meanwhile the twins and I sat in absolute awkward silence, the driver twitching with the sudden tension filling the air.

Hikaru and Kaoru's hands were clasped together and beads of sweat were forming on their foreheads, each one of them was extremely worried. We all were. Misaki was at the station beforehand and now she was most likely alone with Daichi, never a good case when you're alone with a Takahashi.

I fidgeted in my seat, crushing the constant nag to slap the driver on the back of the head and shout at him to go faster. I needed to get to Misaki, needed to see if she was safe and make sure that nothing had happened to her. I really didn't know her situation but I didn't care, it could have been a math problem and I still would have come to her rescue.

The twin's phone sprang to life, scaring everyone out of their own worlds. "Hai!" Hikaru practically shouted into the phone, his voice shaky. His eyes grow wide as a muffled voice on the other end says something, my worry peaks.

Hikaru shuts the phone, "Takahashi holiday house, outskirts of Tokyo." The driver somehow knew where that was, nodded at Hikaru and drove a little faster. _If he's done anything to her I'm going to kill him. I swear it. _I could run, the world was big enough, but I was going to kill him if he's done _anything_.

Once again, the car was silent.

**Daichi POV**

The emotions in her expression made me smirk, I liked it when she showed how she felt. Rage. Astonishment. Disgust. Hate. But to feel hate is to feel _something _for that person, and that is far better than feeling nothing for someone. I'd take Misaki's fiery hate any day.

She tried to toss me off with her hips, I ground into her and she flinched at the sudden contact of my groin on hers. I latched onto her mouth; Misaki squirmed as I licked her lips menacingly; asking for entrance. Knowing she won't let me.

Smiling as I ground into her again, rubbing my leg against the formidable underwear blocking entrance. She gasped, and I took the chance to slide my tongue over her teeth and try to provoke more from her.

My hands travelled around her body, from the top of her shirt, unbuttoning all her buttons to then expose all her skin and her black lacy bra; to the top of her skirt. She stiffened as my hand rubbed little circles into the skin above where her underwear sat. I nibble her ear once more but she turns her head, her eyes wide as she glares at the wall opposite us.

"I'll marry you." Misaki's lips barely move, her face is pale and I move to stare down at her. Her voice is strong but forced. "But…just stop this." I smile, finally she's being productive.

"You don't have a choice whether or not you're going to marry me, but I'm glad you're accepting it." I kiss her cheek, she doesn't move. I slip my fingers beneath the band of her undies, her head flicks around to face me alarm present in her eyes. I pull my fingers out smirking down at the uneasy Misaki.

"Stop it." She whispers, her eyes welling with tears that she briskly blinks away. Warmth envelopes my chest, this feeling was rare and the only person who ever provoked this sort of feeling was of course, Misaki.

I hesitate; the burning at my crotch doesn't give up. I stare at her, her green eyes silently begging me. I heave a sigh, "one kiss." I whisper done to her, she glares back obviously having recovered from her moment of weakness.

"No." I cock my head, smirking at Misaki.

"Then you won't mind me continuing I take it." I hiss back leaning down and licking a trail from her collar bone to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Her breathing becomes slightly ragged despite her best efforts; I smile at how easy this was. "Or you can kiss me like you mean it?"

Misaki gritted her teeth, "I hate you." Her response angered me but at least she felt something for me, that was at least something.

"I love you too." I smile sweetly.

"Get it over with Daichi." Her eyes flicked to mine, her expression bland as if she was unfeeling. That nothing that happened now would affect her. I didn't like it, I wanted for her to feel everything, to move with me. I grab her face harshly, her eyes widen in confusion and I press our lips together, firm and kind of painful. Her shock is short lived and she begins to squirm, refusing.

I break it for a second, "uh, uh kiss me once and it'll stop." Misaki eyes me sceptically, then after a second she leans her face up to mine. Reluctantly at first but I push her back down and she kisses back, letting me slip my tongue into her mouth. She warily holds the front of my shirt, I smirk and flick my tongue at hers and she copies my movements.

There is a slight creaking sound off in the other room I take no notice of; this house is rather old and probably creaky anyway. As Misaki's tongue flicked out and around mine and loud crashing and breaking sound filled the room, and just as I was going to look up I was forced to the ground and sadly breaking my passionate kiss with Misaki.

I tried to sit up; my face was pushed down rather painfully. A fist slamming straight at my nose, I threw a lame punch blindly into the air in front of me. Hitting nothing and being hit forcefully in the gut. Grunts of pain were coming not from me, but my attacker, I couldn't even whimper I had no breath to use for any noises of pain.

My eyes opened slowly, my vision full of a very angry looking Morinozuka and in the background two red headed twins, who were blocking my view of my fiancé. I tried to push away the mass on top of me, he didn't budge. Despite his extensive injuries and the immense pain filled expression, he was going full out.

**Twins POV**

Our Misaki lay disgruntled and red faced her shirt off and her skirt up around her hips. The rage rolled through the two brothers, each one wanting nothing more than to kill the kid on the floor being attacked by Mori-senpai.

Kaoru took off his blazer, giving up on trying to find Misaki's shirt, Hikaru pulling her into a sitting position. The two slipped Misaki's arms into the sleeves, "I can do it myself!" Misaki said smiling weakly at the two.

The twins turned around, having rethought about their actions and deciding that it would probably be best for the three, if they didn't see any more of Misaki than they already had. She stood up, and moved to between the twins, but she stayed behind them, whispering.

"Stop, Mori-senpai…it'll end badly if he doesn't." The twin's heads whipped around to stare shocked at their small friend. Her expression was sad and pained; nothing could erase the image of that expression from the twins mind.

The twins reached out to grab Mori-senpai's hands, latching around the muscular arms and trying feebly to stop him. "Mori, Misaki said stop!" Kaoru shouted, but as he did Mori-senpai shrugged him off and went back to beating the crap out of Daichi.

"Mori!" The twins shouted but to no avail.

**Misaki POV **

I could have died right there, nothing good was ever going to happen now. Daichi would press charges on Mori-senpai, he'd probably get off with a massive fine and I'd be shipped off to America where I would marry Daichi. Where I would be confined to the disgusting life of a good house wife.

I could see Mori-senpai's expression, nothing but killing Daichi was going through his head. I would be the one hitting Daichi if I had my way, but my family would be killed. And I didn't doubt that Daichi wouldn't set a psycho on my family, just to prove and to get what he wants. He'd go to any lengths.

"Mori!" The twins shout their faces slightly red.

Mori-senpai wasn't listening; I knew that whatever the twins were going to do Morinozuka wasn't going to stop. I kind of wanted to pat Mori-senpai on the back and tell him 'well done' but, Karma hates me and apparently wouldn't take lightly to that.

"Mori-senpai! Just fucking stop!" I shout, I run my hands haphazardly through my hair, I was kind of stressing out. This wasn't easy, I had shouted at the guy I was head over heels for and for another guy who was destroying my life.

Yeah, life was fucked up.

Mori-senpai froze, his fist inches away from Daichi's bruising gut. His nose already bleeding and his lips swollen and cracked, a bruise swelling on his right cheek. Mori turned around to look at me, his expression confused and shocked.

"Stop?" Came the weak reply, I felt the burn in the back of my throat.

"Yeah, stop." I said meekly, shrugging my shoulders and letting my face fall. My heart felt like it was dying, shrivelled and broken sitting unused in my chest.

Mori-senpai stood up, his tall body swaying slightly, and I could see his bandages through his shirt, one arm in a sling his hands still clenched into tight white fists. His face was slightly bruised; it was hard to notice under his dark skin. He walked slowly over to me; every step he made killed me.

Daichi whimpered softly, he sat up holding his head. The twins glared at him, moving to grab his arms and drag him to the opposite side of the room.

Mori came into my line of view, his hand unclenched as his available hand caressed the side of my face. I wanted to cry, he was warm and his loving expression was hard to miss. "I would have killed him, for hurting you." I almost sobbed, choked on it in my throat before it made it out. His thumb rubbed comforting circles into my jaw.

But if Daichi saw, there goes my father.

I stepped back, my heart completely dead at this point. I rubbed my shoulder over my cheek as if rubbing off invisible germs, "don't…touch me." It came out strangled and I felt all choked up. My voice had cracked and I diverted my gaze to keep from looking at Mori-senpai.

But I was late; I could see the hurt on his face, felt the tears mar my face as I let some of the threatening tears leak. I hugged myself, I couldn't do this. The words that came from my mouth killed me or more so the look of anger and sadness on Mori's face made me want to run home and cry into my pillow.

Scream into my pillow, if I could.

But screaming and crying never helped.

Only made the situation more real.

"Misaki…what happened?" Mori reached out, I wanted nothing but to take his hand. Rid myself of Daichi, to rid myself of his disgusting touch, voice and anything that was him. But my father ruined that for me, nothing would go back to the way it was, before the Takahashi family entered my life.

Daichi's voice cut through the sudden silence enveloping us, his cruel and amused voice cutting through me. "Tell him, Misa-chan."

Nowhere to run now.

Or, where to run now?

**Yup, so REVIEW! I missed the reviews fir the last two chapters, apart from DreamsOverTheMoon, but I want HEAPS OF REVIEWS! Come on guys make me happy! Oh, I hoped you liked this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for taking FOREVER! Writers block guys, you know how it is, so yes I hope this chapter makes up for it. I've been working on it for two weeks because it hasn't been working and it's probably going to be short and I've deleted a lot of stuff and added stuff and…I'm ranting again. So here you go.**

**Misaki POV (I'll try and not jump POV's so many times)**

Mori-senpai's eyes bore into mine and I felt anxious, trying to make my next words as light and nonchalant as possible but failing miserably. "I, uh…" The stuttering continued for a few more seconds, one of my most unglamorous moments ever.

This is a time where I wish someone came to save me.

Hell, I wouldn't mind if the twins stepped in.

"I am an awesome actress; I'm Misaki Kobayashi not Aomori." Although Kobayashi didn't suit me and Aomori sounded so sexier than my real last name. I try to avoid Mori's hurt gaze, but it burned his stare crushed me.

I could see Daichi smirk, I want to kill him.

If only I were trained to be a psycho killer, with sugoi moves and was able to save my family and kill off the Takahashi family. One I'd be absolutely inhuman and awesome and two and most importantly, I'd be able to have Mori-senpai. It would be a win, win if only I was impossibly arrogant and had connections…

Connections…?

I _do _have connections. I just need to work on the arrogance thing and when I get that down pat I would be able to crush Daichi into the dirt he stands on.

My fingers itched to grab my phone, Daichi may have mobsters but I had insane teenage American kids who didn't care about getting down and dirty. _Maybe running wasn't such a bad idea._ I wanted to smile evilly but three of the boys would have taken it the wrong way and the other would have thought he won.

"So you're his fiancé." Came the drawled out words from Mori-senpai's lips, the way he said it made me want to cringe.

"Yeah, so fuck off." Daichi was in a rather happy mood, his smile bright and his voice light and bubbly. Mori spun around a very violent look in his silvery eyes; I dived for his flying arm as he went to punch Daichi.

My arms latched onto his and he stopped dead in his tracks, staring down at me his eyes glinting with care and love. _I'm going to miss that. _"Do you want to marry him?"

I wanted to say something smart alecky, refused to. Daichi knew I didn't want to marry him, but I knew he would be rather pissed if I said no. "Uh, _no_ comment." I hoped Mori would pick up on the emphasis on my 'no.' There was a spark in his eye to tell me that he had indeed picked up on what I had been trying to say, I almost blew a sigh of relief. Mori-senpai didn't say anything after that, his mouth firmly closed. _So am I getting a taste of his strong and silent side? Nah, couldn't be. _Worry tried to etch itself into me but I refused to let anything in.

"Of course she does!" I want to kill, Daichi, I'm going to become a black widow! No doubt about it. "Before you barged in just now, we agreed on the date." His smile told me everything, we may have not chosen the date but he certainly had. The twins and Mori-senpai took that smile to say something like 'piss off I've won!' And at that moment the twins grabbed my arms, picking me up and they merely turned around and stomped toward the doors.

I could hear Mori-senpai following behind them; I was too stunned to do anything. My best friends had just decided to _pick me up _and walk out of the slimiest conversation, I should feel panic because Daichi was going to kill my father, but right now…I loved the twins more than anything.

Nothing happened, not one attack not even shouting. But what did happened that made a cold sweat break out over my forehead and my throat close up was what happened in the next few seconds.

"Hello, Goka, yeah you can proceed with the death of Mr Kobayashi." Everyone in that room froze, and from the phone that Daichi held came a prominent sound of a gunshot. If this were anyone else, if it were in a different situation I would have thought that gunshot was fake.

This situation may have been mild, but that gunshot was real. And something told me that the person, who was most definitely shot, was most likely my father.

"Now, Misaki, if you don't want your other to be next you better get away from those three, right now." The twins dropped me.

**It's immensely short, I'm sooo sorry, I know, but I have no ideas and I thought the ending to this is ok but stupid on my part. I know, I should plan this out but I don't because I'm lazy. I hope you guys find this ok, just tell me what I should do to make it better. Because I do have an ending thanks to Dreams, but I need to build up to that. So any ideas for a build-up (no I am not going to tell you the end so you can give me ideas and I'll manipulate them to my own advantage.) **


	21. Chapter 21

**I know the last chapter wasn't up to your guy's standards, but I hope this will be ok. I've had problems with this chap, due to the last chapter and being unable to write them out of the situation…my uncle died so I haven't had much time to write, sorry for the late update. Ok READ THIS A/N, it explains why Misaki is like a psycho killer, anyone and everyone have a demon inside them. And this is Misaki's character change, because she's finally snapped. And also, I kinda wanted Misaki to be like this from the start…yeah I know horrible. But eh. **

**Misaki POV**

"Y-you…" My words were being choked by feelings that tried to crush me; tears were stinging my eyes as I glared at the idiot in front of me. Something broke inside me, it felt as if one of my bones had snapped but the numb feeling took hold of the pain before the actual screaming held place.

"Me what?" Daichi taunted, those eyes drilling into my forehead with a look full of control and accomplishment. I wanted to kill him! To rip out every bone in his body and tear out his heart to see if it were actually made of stone.

"You're dead, Takahashi." My head lifted as my eyes connected with his, I smiled calmly staring at him with utter blandness.

Because, to hate is to exert the energy to feel something for someone.

I wasn't going to waste anything on this person anymore. Not ever again. My last act would to indefinitely kill him.

I took a tantalizing step forward, the twins and Mori's eyes followed me. Everyone's eyes followed my now careful movements. I walked slowly, almost like I was in a trance as I made my feet slap against the floor. Daichi flinched each time the sound of my feet hit the ground, he saw me like this once.

**-Flashback-**

"_Move it along freak." That sneer ripped what little patience I had been holding within myself for the past ten minutes of being taunted. It had completely destroyed my birthday; the people at school ruined it for me today. The daily bulling had gotten worse during the past week, but today had been particularly worse due to the absence of my teacher and having a less than laidback sub. _

_Fuck the substitute idiot. _

_Since he was sitting through all my tormenting with a smile of his own he could sit through the obvious bashing that was going to come to those bullies around me. A twisting of evil made my heart turn to something a little more than stone as the images of bloodied and bruised eleven year olds flowed through my mind._

_I lift my head slowly to meet a pair of eyes that stared at me with humour, his fingers pulling my hair as his friends laughed. I pursed my lips, grabbing the hand that painfully tugged on the lock of hair at the side of my head. The pulling stopped as a confused expression raced over the bullies face. _

_I did what I saw on TV, a swift backhand as I held the hand still holding my hair in a firm death grip. The boy quickly put a hand to his red cheek, gaping at me. I look at him but my gaze shifts to the other boy behind me, the boy's mouth is also agape._

_I can feel my eyes slit as the hate for the kid with azure blue eyes and a sly streak in him follows the other dangerous feeling swirling in the pit of my stomach. "BITCH, what the hell you do that for?" Several of the boys say simultaneously, I look at them with a quirk of my head as if to say 'ohhh, why the hell do you think?' _

"_Yes Miss Kobayashi, we do not permit violence on our campus." I slowly lift my head to stare at the sub who apparently hates me. I give a sweet smile and let go of the hand still tangled in my hair._

"_Huh, is that so?" My voice is the exact opposite of the sweet innocent expression I hold on my face. "Then you wouldn't mind the excuse of, oh I dunno, self-defence as I smash the lot of these idiots?" My hiss is barely audible as I painstakingly hold the sweet expression to my face._

_The smile hurts my jaws, exerting too much effort for one stupid sub._

"_But they haven't done anything, so how could it possibly be self-defence?" The teacher smiled with pride as he stared down at me, I dropped my smile. My green eyes going blank as I dully look up at the sub. The guys around me waiting for a weak comment from me._

_Daichi stood there a smile playing on his lips as he watched this, I couldn't help but look him over and think that this pig would be my husband. How could my future husband stand there and watch his fiancé get bullied by a bunch of adolescent boys and a young substitute teacher? I hated Daichi; I'd never marry someone like him._

"_Well it wouldn't, I'd just say that. And who's going to believe a lowly part time teacher over a Kobayashi?" I hissed out, my words hanging in the air around the teacher as if suffocating the man. I smiled poisonously at him; I knew what my title held and what his. _

_A Kobayashi came second to a Takahashi but against anyone lower than my family would win out. Nothing surpassed fear. And if you held that fear to anyone that wanted you gone, they'd be dead in the bottom of Tokyo bay. _

"_But who would believe a Kobayashi over a Takahashi?" Daichi stepped in; his sparkling blue eyes taunted me, as he dared me into following my case through. _

"_Anyone in their right mind." I spat back, Daichi smirked as he cocked his head. I ground my teeth, I hated that smirk, and oh what I would give to pound that cocky little smirk of my fiancés face. _

"_Now, now Misa-Chan, don't be so cruel. I mean, you will become a Takahashi soon." Daichi knew oh so well how much I hated the fact that I would be a part of his family. He knew exactly what stones to step on to get my blood boiling, but this stone was one that never went down well with me._

"_You'll be dead the moment you say 'I do'." I hiss out, his eyes have a spark of interest in them as he stares at me._

"_Then the Kobayashi family will be found dead the next day at the bottom of Tokyo Bay." Daichi replies nonchalantly and something in me snaps. Months of his taunting and him flouncing his arrogance like a pig headed jerk, I've had enough._

"_Oh?" I cock my head to the side I peer up at the sub who is looking at Daichi with somewhat of a grin on his face, I guess the lowly paid sub was feeling a little redeemed and proud of Daichi. I hate the people who feel disdain towards my family but don't realise that our actions are forced by the Takahashi family._

_The reason why I'm bullied is because Daichi's sick twisted family are brutal. _

Dog eat dog world. _Couldn't begin to describe the shit I've seen. _

"_But then your family wouldn't have a puppet." I speak fiercely but my words are dull, I find that no reaction or expression is the best way to make your opponent feel terrified. _

"_W-what, are you talking about?" Daichi asks, I can practically see the word 'pressured' stamped on his forehead. I smile, something else snaps within me. Like a mirror shattering into a billion pieces. _

_I want to make Daichi suffer._

_I lunge at him, a small screech pops from his mouth. "Found the inner girl in you." I hiss at him, we both tumble to the ground. I stare at him with such intensity that if he were glass he would break. I kneel on his stomach, almost crushing his bones into his stomach. He can barely breathe and a cold sweat has broken out over his forehead._

"_Get off me!" He squeaks out, I push down further. _

"_What was that? You'd kill my family and yet you can't even restrain one member of it?" I clasp my hands around his throat and relax my facial muscles so that I really do look calm and collected. So I look like I was sitting down enduring all the bulling this fucktard had put me through._

_I squeeze my fingers around his neck, my thumbs pressing into the hollow at the base of his neck. If I broke only one of his bones his neck would cave, if I only press a little harder into the hollow he would stop breathing. If I squeeze tighter and the sides were to break, he'd die. Then I wouldn't have to be put through hell. _

_I'm yanked back by a hysterical teacher._

_Daichi is crying on the floor, his eyes scream 'help' his voice is gone. _

_And despite feeling terrible, I felt broken. And powerful._

**-End Flashback-**

I'm a step away from Daichi, my hands flex as I get ready to finally do away with the guy who has ruined me. That mirror shattering feeling replaced with a tugging feeling, like half my soul was taken and the only thing left is inhumanity.

I don't mind so much, if I get rid of the problem that is.

"M-Misaki," he can remember that time in class too. I see it in his eyes, and the fear circles that memory. He steps back, those blue eyes flicking to the three behind me. Asking for help, pleading. "You won't have to marry me, please."

"This has dragged on too long; I'm sick of you and your wacked games. Go to hell." I know my voice is too calm for the situation, know I have that blank unfeeling look in the depths of my eyes. But that broken off piece of me hasn't returned, and I'm not sure it will come back.

I stand in front of Daichi; I blink and turn my eyes up to him. Cock one eyebrow and give him a fierce kick to the lower regions. Instead of choking him, I want him to feel pain. He doubles over, clutching his groin, his face left open.

"I'm guna make sure no one can recognise your face as human." I hold his head and knee him, the blood from his nose spatters over my uniform and my knee. I smile, "Ew, gross." Daichi is crying again, this top his tears are fatter than when I had tried to strangle him.

"MISAKI!" I don't turn; all I do is push Daichi down and continue with my morbid plans. I want Daichi to feel as much pain as he had caused me, isn't that reasonable?

That's when Mori-senpai pulled me back, his large strong hands held my arms, and despite this newfound love I so wanted to turn and scream at him. Fat drops fell from my eyes, all Daichi's tormenting and other kids tormenting finally coming to the surface.

"Let go." I turn my head slightly, my eyes burning, my throat itchy. "Mori, please…" I could see the expression Mori-senpai made but my view was obstructed as he picked me up and put me over one shoulder. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I shout, hitting his back with tightly closed fists.

"I don't wanna see you like this." I drop my head, ashamed but still wanting to kill Daichi. I can see the twin's feet as they move past Mori and go to check out Daichi, I realise how idiotic I just was.

And I don't want to be around Mori or the twins, as stupid as it may be, I don't ever want to see the likes of any of them again.

**Ok, ok, don't freak out, Misaki doesn't hate them. I just didn't know how to leave it so I put it like that…dunno how to do da next chapter. BUT don't worry it will be done. This chapter was really just to point out that everyone even the good people aren't the best. It does have meaning, and also I just wanted Misaki with conflicted feelings and a kickass nature :)**

**See ya for now :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heyya guys, ok so I've noticed that since my other fanfic, 'Big Brother never Left' that it has been getting a whole lot more views than this one, it has gotten more reviews in the first 9 chapters than this one ever got. – don't worry I'll still write this one – but I'm leaning into writing more on Big Brother never left, which is why my updates on this one haven't been as current as they used to be. So yes, sorry about that.**

**I'm still sceptical that a lot of you don't read A/N's…coz unless there is capital letters, I don't pay attention to some author notes :) SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE TOO! **

**Misaki POV**

Mori still had me over his shoulder; he didn't stop walking not even when he was faced with the over grown, too big, front yard in which hides Daichi's house. He kept going, we don't talk, and I could feel the awkward squishing between us. I begin to regret what I did, not to the extent that I want to go back in time and control myself. But to the extent that I wish the twins and Mori weren't there so they wouldn't have witnessed me about to kill Daichi, and if they weren't there I would have killed him.

Although if I had, I know, I wouldn't have regretted it.

The night began to surround us, and the further we got from the house the darker it became. It felt like a horror movie scene, but instead of Mori dragging me off to my death, it felt as if Daichi were about to drag both of us to our death. I sigh, the burning inside me still needing to tear Daichi apart until he didn't look human, but the utter despair that Mori and my two best friends saw the way I got…

"I'm sorry…" I whisper against his rigid back, I had squirmed a lot before but now I'm kind of tired and drained. And Mori was a little comforting. The awkwardness crushes me but my anxiety fills me almost as if pressing on the pressure of the awkwardness. _I don't want him to hate me…but he saw THAT…maybe it's…WHAT ABOUT THE TWINS?_

What if they hated me? The two greatest people I had ever met and they saw me in _that _kind of fucking state! One, I'm an idiot…two, my life was hell and could be the most amazing TV show around.

I lifted my head trying to see the house, trying to see through the tress that obstructed my view, and praying that I had X-ray vision, tried to see into the house where Hikaru and Kaoru were cleaning up my mess. Daichi's nose was obviously broken, would need reconstruction if he wanted it the way it had been. I had broken a few ribs but I couldn't remember how, just the crack was obvious and now that I thought about his feeble position. I could see that he had more broken bones than I intended now, not then. Then I intended to smash every bone in his body, now all I wanted was him to be gone.

"What was that?" I couldn't detect anything in Mori's voice other than confusion and worry. I lowered my head again; ashamed and wanting nothing but to be a thousand miles from here where no one I knew could find me.

"I hate him with a passion. And his torment and rule over my life is getting to the point where if he just…" Tears embedded my eyes and rolled down my face in racking sobs. I couldn't help it, my memories were all of the horrible feelings, and when they weren't it was because I was alone with people I hadn't met before.

Mori put me down, but I refused to look at him. He wiped my tears away only for them to keep coming. "Misa-Chan…" He whispered softly, "look at me…please." There was a desperate note in his voice. It was painful to hear something from him; his voice was twisted around the manipulative way of worry and desperate as he searched my face for anything.

I breathed in; I didn't want to look at Mori. For the life of God I didn't want to see the face he was making, to see that pain and feel it. I felt the boil and the shatter, that clicking point. And I wanted to grind Daichi's bones into nothingness. I turned my tear filled eyes to Mori who stared at me with as much desperate as he had in his trembling voice. And the anger was put on hold for the overwhelming-ness that was Mori…

"I-I…I'm SO sorry!" I stood there, knowing that if camera's were on me and this was a movie set, that by now I would have collapsed into Mori-senpai's arms…oh God did I wish this was all fake and that this was actually a movie.

Instead I sunk to the floor; Mori kneeled, his eyes connecting with mine. Not letting me look away, his silvery dark eyes were beautiful. _So this is what they call a shining light in the darkness. _"Misaki…I don't care what you just did, well…I do…but" His expression was loving, hard and beautiful. I crossed my legs and sat there, "He deserved and you gave it to him pretty good." A smile broke out on Mori-senpai's lips.

The tears stopped the instant Mori turned this into an amusing situation. Then faintly, the sound of feet hitting the ground drifted through to us. And I stood up just as the stone faced twins got to us; their expression awoke a fear inside me.

In perfect sync, they breathed, "We have a…_big problem."_

**Wanna give me ideas on what this big problem is? *Hopeful smile* If ya guys can't I'll think of it don't worry, and I'll try updating soon. To those who are still reading please review and that'll get me to update more. I work on love guys :) if you give me it my cogs will turn and my fingers will run.**


End file.
